


Territory 领地

by CandiceXavier



Series: Territory [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 高中AU，奇幻背景。Charles和Erik“意外地”打了一炮。在那结束后，Erik有些不确定了——他们到底是要做炮友，还是要做情人。或者，事情真的会这么简单吗？有些人（或者生物）开始意识到，西彻斯特久违的平静是何其珍贵。





	1. Chapter 1

       Erik Lehnsherr觉得自己倒霉透了。  
       除了他，世界上还有哪个四分卫会在球赛开始还不到十分钟就扭伤脚踝呢？Logan把他换掉的时候观众席传来了嘘声，他们的吉祥物人偶停止了手舞足蹈，拉拉队全都僵在那里。Erik坐在场下，听着耳边的呐喊助威声，连头都抬不起来。  
       他们的替补四分卫Pietro超常发挥，为西彻斯特高中捧回了赛季的第一座奖杯。散场之后，社交皇后Emma Frost组织了派对。按照惯例，橄榄球队和拉拉队的所有成员都被自动列入邀请名单，主角不外乎是那几个平时在学校里就很受欢迎的人。  
       但今晚是个例外，似乎没有人对Erik的缺席有过多的关注。Emma随口问起，Azazel也只当他心情不好，跑去躲起来喝闷酒去了。  
       要是他们仔细留意的话，会发现角落里除了抱在一起啃对方脸的情侣之外，就是第一次被邀请而手足无措的派对新人，根本就没有Erik的影子。  
       这会体育馆里已经空无一人了，校医处理完Erik的脚伤，就把他留在了那里。比起回家面对父母的喋喋不休和气氛别扭的晚餐，Erik更愿意自己待着。他从柜子里找了块不那么脏的垫子，在更衣室的空地坐下，打算等手机被他玩到没电了再想想何去何从。  
       “嗨，你在这里做什么？”  
       Erik正在玩高级进阶班俄罗斯方块的时候，有人在他的头顶向他打招呼。  
       “想找个安静的地方。”他低着头盯着屏幕，回答得很不耐烦。这实在有点无礼，但是是Erik Lehnsherr的一贯作风。  
       “体育馆九点半就锁门了，你再不离开就会被关到明天早上。”那人接着说。  
       男孩的声音还算好听，语气仍然温和，内容也算得上贴心。出于好奇和敬佩，Erik终于舍得暂停那通关了五百次的游戏。  
       噢，他们从来没告诉过他这天杀的小镇高中还有这样的人。男孩的五官很端正，甚至可以说是漂亮，就像杂志里的人一样——倒不是说Erik很经常看杂志，要真是这样的话他的穿衣品味也不会深受诟病。那一双蓝眼睛尤为惊人，Erik都不知道这世界上还有这样纯净和通透的颜色。  
       “你的脚受伤了？”男孩的视线落在了他缠着的绷带上。  
       对陌生人同情心泛滥，Erik在心里默默地评价道，然后回答说：“今天的橄榄球比赛。”  
       “你就是Lehnsherr？那个被换下场的四分卫？”男孩挑高眉毛，露出恍然大悟的神情。  
       “那么你呢？”Erik不太高兴地看着他，“‘哪壶不开提哪壶’俱乐部的主席吗？”  
       男孩竟然被他的刻薄话逗乐了，还笑得眉眼弯弯，“我确实是俱乐部的主席，不过是象棋俱乐部，没你们橄榄球受欢迎就是了。”  
       “你是Charles Xavier？”Erik脑海里迅速浮现了Emma他们常常挂在嘴边的那个词，不假思索地脱口而出，“The well-known brain？”  
       “我会把它当做是一种赞美。”Charles并没有这样的称呼被冒犯到。他似乎是个脾气很好的人，还穿着看上去价值不菲的手工牛津鞋。Erik敢打赌他家一定住在西彻斯特最高档的社区，父母都是虔诚的基督教徒。  
       “确实是，至少我是这么认为的。”Erik耸耸肩，“这所学校里的大部分人是不是真的拥有脑子这种东西还有待商榷。”  
       “你应该要对他们有信心。”Charles不以为意地说，听起来还有那么点语重心长的教育口吻。  
       “说的也是。”Erik故作严肃地点点头，“说不定他们以后还能在餐饮服务业有所成就。”  
      这回Charles不再应答什么了。论到给人添堵，Erik可算是个中高手。  
      两人互瞪了一会，气氛渐趋尴尬。Charles伸出一小截通红的舌头，飞快舔过嘴唇，接着提议道：“要我载你一程吗？你现在这样也许没法开车回家，或者走到公交车站。”  
      “不用了，我妹妹会来接我。”Erik早些时候给Ruth发了短信。他是不指望他那帮狐朋狗友来接他的了，除非他想死在酒后驾驶的车祸现场。上次Azazel灌了整瓶威士忌之后说要带Erik感受速度与激情，不由分说把他绑在副驾驶座上，然后开着那辆二手野马一路狂飙，最后一头扎进了镇议员家的草坪。  
      “那么，需要一些陪伴吗？我的朋友？”虽然是在征求意见，但Charles没等Erik回答就自己在Erik对面的长凳上坐了下来，“你听过那些传说吗，镇上有吸血鬼什么的，真吓人。”  
      “我不是什么三岁小孩了，你要知道。”Erik好笑地告诉他，“你应该少看点Netflix上的电视剧。”  
      “其实是暮光之城。”Charles有点不好意思，“我觉得...啊不，是我妹妹，我妹妹觉得有个吸血鬼男友还挺酷的。”  
      “我想不是所有吸血鬼都长罗伯特·帕丁森那样的。”Erik揶揄道。他的神经莫名其妙雀跃起来，原来Xavier是同性恋，这解释了很多，像是他的靛蓝色马甲和格子花纹领结。 “也是。”Charles很捧场地发出咕咕的笑声。“对啦，”他话锋一转，“我能问你一个问题吗？我保证不涉及任何隐私。”  
      “呃，当然。”Erik希望不要是数学题。他成绩的确不差，但他现在真的没什么兴致做演算。  
      “你想跟我亲热一下吗？”Charles歪着头，脸上浮现了可爱的粉红色。  
      这他妈的太荒唐了，Erik想。然而他们都意识到了其中的诚恳和认真程度。

       Erik不知道事情怎么就发展到这个地步了。他和Charles Xavier，衣衫不整地纠缠在一起，后者坐在他的身上，手还伸进了他的裤子里。  
      十分钟前发生了什么来着？噢，对了，Charles问他想不想亲热一下。Duh！还用问吗？这问题傻到Erik都不想浪费力气来回答。  
      他犹豫了一下，还是把Charles的衬衫扣子都解开了。他自己的上衣都被这小恶魔扒掉了，游戏总得公平点不是吗？  
      Charles的皮肤像丝绸一样柔软而光滑，闻起来有沐浴乳的香气。Erik实在是词穷，只能靠最原始的方法来感受，把头埋在他的颈间，这里啃啃那里咬咬。  
      “有人对你尺寸做过评价吗？”在他们接吻的间隙，Charles气喘吁吁地插上一句。他的手又软又热，才揉了没几下Erik就硬得直挺挺地戳到他的小腹了，就在他两腿之间。  
      “Azazel说我该去打棒球。”Erik故意装作漫不经心地一字不落复述了好友的整句话。  
      “Well，它应该有更好的用途。”  
      Charles撤下去一点，先是试探性地舔了舔Erik的阴茎顶端，然后张开嘴艰难地含住前半部分，同时爱抚他的底部和大腿内侧。  
      全校著名的乖乖牌、老师的宠儿正跪在他面前在吸他，眼眶通红，脸颊因被口腔撑满而鼓起，这绝对是Erik Lehnsherr十七岁的短暂人生中经历过的最超过的事，Azazel和他的生死时速统统都靠边站。  
      Erik忍不住发出低吼声，既想按住Charles的肩膀更深地操进他的嘴里，又怕太过深陷于此无法自拔。他胡乱地呻吟，把Charles的头发揉得很乱，感官的重心都涌向了下半身，不由自主地就往前顶。  
      Charles的技术不赖，沿着整根从上到下地舔，再细致地吮吸，还能深喉吞进。Erik在意乱情迷中猜想，也许他从来就不是个安分的好男孩。  
      礼尚往来，Erik是这么认为的。于是射过之后，他打算也给Charles来一发口活。但日益发展的移动通讯没给他这个机会，刺耳的手机铃声实在是无法忽略。Erik依依不舍地放过Charles的舌头，把手从他的屁股上挪到自己的口袋里。  
      “是我妹妹打来的。”短暂地来往几句之后，Erik挂掉电话，抱歉对Charles说，“她在校门口等我了。”  
      “好吧。”Charles不高兴地撅起嘴，半分钟前还雾蒙蒙的眼睛逐渐暗淡下去，叫Erik差点萌生了把亲生妹妹抛下的冲动。“你能自己走到那儿吗？我想留下来洗个澡。”  
      “一小段路而已。”Erik可没理由责怪Charles的无情。毕竟他才是那个把精液弄到人家身上的罪魁祸首。他匆匆忙忙地把衣服套上，顺便还帮Charles捡回了刚才被他非常急色地丢开很远的马甲。  
      “那么，路上小心。”Charles跪在那里一颗颗地把纽扣扣上，一边挥手同他道别。  
      目送Erik离开后，Charles从口袋里拿出了手机，拨通了最近联系人的第一位。“嘿，Raven，是我。”他带着得意的笑容，对电话那头的人说，“你说的没错，Lehnsherr果然很轻易就上钩了。他们会为我骄傲的。”


	2. Chapter 2

      那天晚上Charles并不是第一次见Erik。在西彻斯特高中，谁会不认识Lehnsherr The Quarterback？每天都至少有三个女生会在走廊上假装“不小心”跟他撞到一起，或者试图躲过Mr.Shaw的法眼把写有电话号码的纸条传给他。  
      事实上，一年级刚入学的时候，Charles就注意到Erik了。最初他以为Erik同那些烂俗青春片里的男二号一样，只是个行走的肌肉块，头脑简单、四肢发达。  
      直到他们选修了同一门社会学，Erik在课上发表了关于种族歧视和少数群体的观点。虽然Charles认为他有点激进，或许还过于愤世嫉俗，但不可否认他们之间仍然有不少共鸣。  
      而Charles总是很欣赏那些能让他耳目一新的人。如果碰巧那人还长得不赖，那么就更加值得一些额外的关注了。  
      总之，如果你了解Charles的话，就知道他绝对不是个没事会去体育馆瞎晃的人。这世界上有那么多好玩的地方呢，像是图书馆啦，自习室啦，植物园啦。  
      “所以你事先就埋伏在那里等他？还是从球场就一直跟着他了？”Anna把三明治囫囵咽下，急急忙忙地打断Charles的叙述。  
      “无论是哪个，都有够变态的。”Raven适时发表评论。她早就听过整个故事了，但嘲讽自家兄长是永远不会停止的。  
      “非常感谢，我亲爱的妹妹。”Charles翻了翻眼睛，“别忘了当初是谁给我出的主意。”  
      “我只是随口说说。”Anna扮作无辜地摊手，“你完全可以去问凶得要命的Ms.Lane能不能逾期还书，或者到自动售卖机那儿随便抓个可怜虫然后横刀夺汽水。”  
      “你不明白这其中的乐趣。”Charles叉起一块形状怪异的沙拉薯角，向他的好友们示意，“难度越大，才会令人越有成就感，不是吗？”

       午餐结束后，二年级的Raven和Anna得结伴去上化学课。而Charles有一节free period，所以相对要清闲一些。  
      小团体中的另一名男性成员Scott Summers从头到尾都不见踪影，这样的情况已经持续好几天了。大家都感到疑惑并且沮丧，因为平常都是他负责去帮大家拿酸奶冻的。当然了，友谊是比酸奶冻要重要得多的。  
      Raven坚称她嗅到了八卦的气息，Anna则对此持保留态度。  
      Charles倒觉得搞不好只是因为Scott平时在室内都带着他的红石英眼睛，而那终于让非常负责任的心理辅导员Ms.Perry确定他有自闭症的嫌疑了。  
      在校园里四处晃悠了一会，Charles又回到了教学楼。花坛边的长椅上坐满了旁若无人地接吻的情侣，连灌木丛挡着的草坪也未能幸免，他实在是忍受不了了。  
      Erik Lehnsherr（和他的老二）已经接连三天出现在Charles的梦里了，无一例外都是PG-13以上的画面，各种剧情，各种姿势，让他早上起床的时候不得不花点时间来解决生理需求。  
      报应，都是报应。Charles告诉自己，谁让你去招惹Lehnsherr呢？  
      他决定痛改前非，再也不要跟Lehnsherr有任何瓜葛了。反正他们也从来都不是一路人。  
      Charles这么想着，从他内心的天人交战回过神来，然后就看见Erik Lehnsherr正在穿过人群迎面朝他走来。  
      _见鬼。_  
      出于本能，Charles脑海里蹦出的第一个念头是转身逃跑。可惜他还没来得及真正付诸行动，就在下一秒不幸地对上了那人的视线。  
      不仅如此，Lehnsherr的眼神还毫无顾忌地黏在了Charles的身上，似乎具有穿透力，能洞悉他和他内心所有隐藏着的秘密。  
      Charles当然知道这意味着什么——如果不是Lehnsherr染上了某种眼疾，就是他正在试图向Charles传递信息并且期望得到回应。  
      距离下节课还有二十五分钟，走廊尽头有一间不会有任何人来打扰的废弃杂物间，并且Lehnsherr今天穿了一件很好脱掉的套头衫。  
      Charles决定再放纵一次。最后一次。  
      “跟我来。”在与Lehnsherr擦肩而过的时候，他低语道。

       他们没有浪费时间来扯些“好久不见你过得怎么样”之类的废话。Lehnsherr就像一头饿了好几天的野兽，把书包往旁边一丢就扑了上来，Charles的舌头都快被他吮到没有知觉了。  
       “天哪Lehnsherr，你弄疼我了！”Charles抓住换气的瞬间，在他手掌的钳制下不舒服地扭动，“我又不会丢下你跑掉！”  
      “抱歉。”情难自抑的德国男孩终于舍得放开了Charles的脖子，转而搂住了人家的腰，大概还是有点怕遭到事后报复。两人面对着面把气喘匀，他直勾勾地望进Charles的眼睛里，欲言又止，非得要Charles含了一抹笑问他“什么”，才肯开口，“你可以叫我Erik的。”  
      “好的。”Charles对这样亲密的称呼并不介意。他还可以叫Erikkk、Eriiik、EEErik，这取决于接下来会事情进展到怎样的程度。“现在，吻我。”他揪住Erik的衣领。  
      “你还真爱发号施令。”Erik挑着眉评价道，然后在Charles恼怒前含住他的嘴唇。  
      其实Charles的经验不是很丰富，仅有的知识都来源于生物课本和Pornhub，或许是天赋让他无师自通。要是Erik再深入发掘一点，就会知道他之前都是在虚张声势。  
      刚才还斗志满满要脱光别人的Charles这会早就屈服了，被压在沾了灰尘的课桌上，乖乖地把T恤撩高给Erik舔他的乳头。  
      Erik用舌头在Charles的胸前湿润地划着圈，手上也没闲下来，逗弄般地揉他的另外一边。光是这样他就想射了，下半身跟Erik贴在一起讨好地磨蹭，想求一个干脆的解脱。  
      牛仔裤的拉链被拉下来的时候Charles还感觉有一点不真实，毕竟这跟他梦里差不了多少。棉白色的内裤湿了一大片，Charles发誓他听到Erik探手进去揉的时候的笑声。  
      好吧，他承认他跟Erik亲了没一会就起反应了，他就是欲求不满，就是满脑子只想着跟Erik操。Charles简直想撞死在Erik的胸肌上。  
      Erik可不是害羞的那种类型。他把内裤拉下来，直接把Charles含了进去。  
      虽然牙齿的轻微刮擦带来了一点痛感，且对方全无条理和技巧性可言，Charles还是很受用，呜咽一声躺倒下去，眼神彻底失焦了。  
      Erik用手按住他的膝盖，在他的双腿之间埋头卖力服务，时不时安抚地捏一捏，这样C乱踢乱动的Charles就会收敛一点。  
      良好的教养和尊严尚存，Charles不敢叫得太大声。他自己把四根手指放进嘴里咬着，Erik怎么弄他他都只是哼哼唧唧的，像没断奶的小猫一样。  
      Erik抬头，看这人憋的面色通红，一副可怜兮兮的模样，没来由地有了点罪恶感。然而他可并不打算痛改前非。  
      即使是在最狂野的性幻想中，Charles也没想象过这样的画面：Erik把他射出来的全都吞了进去，嘴角还沾到一点，然后在他面前给自己来了一发，呼吸狂乱，极尽露骨之态，同那副冷淡的外表形成了强烈的对比。  
      他们不得不抓紧时间勉强收拾成能重新见人的模样。Charles想到衣服底下被Erik吸得红肿的乳头，苦恼着今天没办法上游泳课了。  
      说出来你绝对不信，但Erik真的很黏人。他们都走到门口了，他还在有一下没一下地啃Charles的脖子。  
      “停下。”Charles转过去故作凶狠地推他的肩膀，用的力度连衣服都没有弄皱。  
      Erik照做了。不过他没让Charles就这么轻易逃离他的怀抱，“我能打给你吗？以后？”  
      “我不确定我们有什么共同话题。”Charles没有直接回答，“我对橄榄球一无所知。”  
      他这副伶牙俐齿的本事要是用在和Raven的日常骂战上，也不会每次都输。  
      “我也会一点象棋。”Erik努力想了想，又补充道：“你可以给我讲讲你在英美文学课上的那篇论文吗？《未来昔日之王》，对吧？我也挺感兴趣的。”  
      “好吧。”Charles答应得不情不愿的。他从书包里拿出笔，在Erik的掌心写下电话号码，认认真真地把最后一个数字描了三次。  
      优等生Charles生平第一次在生物课的课堂上走神，是因为他收到了Erik发来的短信：  
      「已经开始想你。」  
      好极了，现在他们已经是互相称呼名字并且发肉麻短信的关系了。  
      Charles觉得这很糟糕。非常，非常糟糕。  
      「放学后停车场见。」  
      他已经等不及要跟Erik分享他刚才想到的一个跟基因多样性有关的笑话了。

 

       “他尝起来怎么样？”Azazel还是忍不住问了。他不小心撞见Erik和Charles在空教室门口吻别，一时竟不知道是该自戳双目还是假装没看到。  
      “注意你的用词。”Erik从书中抬起头来，不悦地皱眉。“还有，你不许接近他。”  
      “开个玩笑而已，我对他可没有兴趣。”Azazel差点忘了Erik不喜欢别人议论他的私生活，连忙打圆场。  
      “英美文学？你认真的？”旁边原本在翻阅时尚杂志的Emma好奇地凑过来，立刻发出短促的尖笑，“我敢打赌你连德莱塞是谁都不知道。”  
      “我当然知道德莱塞是谁。”Erik瞥她一眼，连争辩的力气都不想浪费。“现在，如果可以的话，我想一个人安静地读会书。我已经落后两本了，我得在这周之内读完《唐璜》和《喧嚣与骚动》。”  
      “别说了，你都要把我吓坏了。”Azazel惊恐地捂住耳朵，仿佛Erik在说的是他要在全校面前跳脱衣舞。  
      “Erik，作为朋友，我必须要提醒你，别陷得太深。”Emma款款起身，在不破坏造型的前提下拨弄她那一头金发，“不要忘了游戏的规则，那男孩跟我们不是同类。”  
      “我没有忘。”Erik翻开新的一页，头都没抬，语气平板地说：“Em，我说过别把读心者那套用在我身上。”  
      “你知道我没法这么做。” Emma只留下一句话便离开了。  
      “她说的有道理。”Azazel没怎么挪动。不怕死地继续在Erik耳边嘀咕，“你们才认识不到几天。”  
      “我很清楚我在做什么。”Erik终于不耐烦了，眼神冰冷地看向Azazel，“你是想让救护车来接你走，还是你自己赶紧滚？”  
      “Wow，别这么暴躁，老兄，我走就是了。”Azazel抄起书包夺路而逃。  
      Erik总算能好好读书了。Charles今天晚上还要给他讲浪漫主义是怎么一回事呢。


	3. Chapter 3

       “明天我们跟贝维尔高中打友谊赛。”Erik抢走Charles手里的书，低下头把自己的脸凑上去，眼巴巴地问，“你来看吗？”  
      Charles本来仰面枕在Erik的大腿上，舒服地读着他最爱的消遣读物《自然史》，结果那篇关于塔希提人的文章才读了没几行。他扑腾了几下，还是没能把书抢回来，只能无奈地叹了口气，“什么时候？”  
      “四点钟准时开始。你要是没事的话可以来。”Erik摆出一副“其实也我不是非得要你来才行”的样子，然后结尾还不忘补充道：“到时候会有很多人来的，前面的座位很难抢到，得提前一点才行。”  
      “真不走运。”Charles遗憾地告诉他，“戏剧课的排练要五点才能结束，我总不能让我的搭档对着空气念台词吧。”  
      “至少赶得上下半场？我可以让Emma帮你在拉拉队那一排留个位置。”Erik在一秒钟内至少想出了十个办法，装病翘掉比赛甚至还是备选之一。  
      “我不确定我能跟她们处得来。”Charles还在犹豫。他不是没被那些女孩儿用锐利的眼神从头到脚打量过，就好像穿羊毛衫和补丁外套是什么天大的罪过似的。  
      “别管她们。”Erik捏住他下巴，戳一戳他每当为难的时候就会鼓起来的脸颊，“你只要看我就行了。”  
      “好吧。”Charles顺从地点一点头。  
      但你要知道，他可不是什么逆来顺受的小仓鼠。他是一只精明的小仓鼠。  
      “如果你得到我的全部注意力，那给我的回报是什么？”Charles稍稍侧头，把Erik的拇指含进去一点。  
      “一次超棒的口活？”Erik提议道，一边逗弄他的舌头，  
      “噢Erik，你进步的空间还很大呢。”在被压倒之前，Charles这么说道。  
      等到隔壁房间的Raven对他们闹出的动静忍无可忍过来砸门、并且大喊“Charles你他妈给我小点声”的时候，他才知道，挑衅Erik实在不是什么明智之举。

       戏剧课的排练进展得意外的顺利。台词没有一处磕绊，肢体语言也恰到好处，Charles和他的搭档Moira得到了指导老师Mr.Patterson的认可，说他们绝对会在展演上“大杀四方”。  
      “你真的不跟我们一起去Ben&Jerry’s吗？”Moira帮着Charles把最后的几样道具装进纸箱里，不可思议地感叹，“你从来不会错过这个，冰激凌基本上是你的中间名。”  
      “只是今天不行。”Charles抱歉地说，“我有约了。”  
      跟加了巧克力曲奇碎的香草冰激凌比起来，Erik或许更加可口。或许。这还有待论证。  
      “女朋友？”Moira神神秘秘地凑近，“这就是刚才你不愿意按剧本里写的吻我的原因？”  
      “剧本里写的是‘温柔地唤醒’。”Charles冷静地指出，“还有，不，不是女朋友。”  
      “那是男朋友？”Moira显然不打算轻易放过他。  
      Charles想了想，“也不算是。”  
      “我认识吗？”Moira对他的回答可不太满意。Charles总觉得有一天她会成为CIA的拷问官之类的人物。  
      “时间不等人，我必须要走了。”Charles决定采用话题转移大法，以免自己不小心说漏嘴。事实上他的心早就飞到看台边上了。“你们玩得开心。”他把Moira往班里其他女孩们扎堆的方向推。  
      “这事没完！”在溜出小礼堂的时候，Charles听到Moira在他身后大喊。

       小镇的体育馆离西彻斯特高中并不远，Charles半路顺走了Scott的自行车，没一会儿就到了。  
      这时中场休息才刚刚结束，空间不大的观众席上挤满了两所高中的学生和家长，还有一些橄榄球爱好者。校董会象征性地派了几个人来，他们西装革履地混在人群中，带着印有校徽的鸭舌帽，头也不抬地用手机查看股票信息。  
      Emma坐在拉拉队的专属坐席，差不多就是头几排的位置。她那一头金发很耀眼，Charles没费多少工夫就定位到了她。  
      “非常美丽。”Charles走过去，想让自己看起来从容一点，“你的头发。金色是很难得的变异。”  
      Emma分神斜了他一眼，微微颔首，“谢谢。我刚染的，你喜欢的话也可以去。”  
      没料到对话发展的方向，Charles有些尴尬，只能回以微笑，并开始反思自己为什么要尝试着讨好Erik的朋友。他挨着Emma坐了下来，开始在赛场内搜寻Erik的身影。  
      跑卫Azazel正在持球进攻，努力突破对方的防线。是否有机会达阵得分在此一举，赛场上的所有人都屏住了呼吸。突然，有人挡住了他的视线，以一种很不礼貌且目的性极强的方式。是Angel Salvatore，校合唱团的主唱，裙长永远不超过膝盖，只穿9cm以上的细高跟鞋。  
      “不好意思，我想你坐了我的位置。”Salvatore把玩着她胸前的银吊坠，对Charles说。  
      “什么？”Charles疑惑地问。他确信这是Erik让Emma给他留的，因为Emma一看见他就把座位上放着的手包拿开了。  
      “你还不明白吗？”Salvatore翻了个白眼，不屑地告诉他，“你真的以为像你这样的...书呆子能坐在前排吗？这是这儿的规则，亲爱的。”  
      “我更信奉先来后到。”Charles委婉地说。他不想让气氛变得剑拔弩张，打扰到其他的观众。  
      “是吗？”Salvatore反而笑了，仿佛Charles说的话有多么滑稽。  
      Charles被她盯得心里发毛，还没反应过来为什么她站着不动，就被她用可乐从头顶浇了下来。  
      “Oops，手滑。”Salvatore把翻倒过来的杯子转正，“但这是无糖的，希望你会喜欢。”  
      Charles身上穿的那件上衣完全湿透了，头发打着卷儿黏在脸上，几块碎冰缓缓从他的肩头滑落，给场面增添了几分戏剧色彩。对某些好事之徒来说，或许这比草地上胶着的赛况还要精彩。  
      Charles没有立刻发作，他所接受的教育不允许他吵闹失态。他只是站了起来，用手背抹了一把脸，仍然保持温和但严肃的语调，平视着Salvatore说，“请让开。”  
      “我要是不呢？”“你猜怎么着，仔细想想，你应该在这里多待一会，像你这样的人一定很渴望所有人的注意力吧。”  
      Charles攥紧了拳头，眼中的愤怒满溢出来，“我说了让开！”  
      被他这么一吼，Salvatore当场愣住了。她的双眼好像在一瞬间失去了原先洋洋得意的神采，如同木偶一般地侧过身，让出了道路。  
      比赛的下半场才开始没多久，但Charles已经毫无兴致了。

       Erik带着满身大汗和胜利的喜悦从赛场上下来，欢呼声告诉他大家这会把他扭伤脚踝的那事忘了个一干二净。他满脑子想的只有他唯一在意的那一位观众，拿着还没来得及打开的矿泉水瓶在观众席前转来转去。“Charles去哪了？”  
      “大概在盥洗室。”离他最近的Emma用那种怜悯的眼神看他，“不然被人浇了一头可乐还能去哪？”  
      “什么？”Erik又惊又怒，咬牙切齿地问，“是谁？”  
      “Salvatore，就常来看你训练的那个，黑头发，个子不高。”Emma补上她能想到的几个形容词。  
      “而你竟然没有阻止她？”Erik感到一阵厌恶。那女人显然是把学校当成什么夜总会了。  
      “我在看比赛，谁料到那婊子会这么做。”Emma不以为意地把玩着她新做的指甲。  
      “告诉我你至少有帮Charles一把。”Erik头痛欲裂。  
      “我让他去你的储物柜拿干净的T恤来换。”Emma正忙着给什么人发短信，干巴巴地回答他说 ，“还让Salvatore滚远点。但这只是因为我早就看她不顺眼。你瞧，连Howlett都不喜欢她。”  
      “Howlett恨所有人。”Erik抓不住重点地指出。  
      “你要是实在担心，应该打个电话给他。”Emma把手机放到一边，换上假惺惺的忠告语气，“但Xavier比你想象的要坚强。事实上，我发现他有点特别。”  
      “我发现你的特长之一是还挺会说废话。”显然，Erik并不打算配合她，丢下这么一句，便快步地往盥洗室的方向跑去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狼队白三角提及。

      Erik没能在盥洗室找到Charles，错过了采取补救措施的机会。储物柜里的替换T恤还好好地放在那里，仍然是被他在强迫症驱使之下叠得整整齐齐的样子。Charles只是借走了最底下一条干净的毛巾，还不忘把他的防水洗漱包重新塞回隔层，就好像他们有多生分似的。  
      悲观主义正在作祟，可怕的设想如同脱轨的火车在Erik的脑海里疾驰。他想起了Emma的建议，赶紧拿出手机。  
      「你还好吗？」  
      发短信是比较保险的联系方式。他摸不准Charles现在的心情，而且他真的很不会安慰人——万一Charles哭了的话。  
      「我没事，衣服脏了而已。抱歉不辞而别了。」那边过了一会才回复，短短几分钟像一个世纪那么长，Erik紧张得都快把储物柜的门拆下来了。  
      他飞速敲击着键盘，「该道歉的是我，我不该逼你来的。」  
      要不是他非得让Charles来看比赛，这会他们说不定都在学校门口的那家咖啡厅喝上草莓奶昔了。  
      「告诉我你赢了比赛，否则我绝不原谅你。」Charles在文字后面附上了一串发怒的表情符号。  
      「就这么简单？」Erik下意识就将蹦出来的第一个念头用字母排列组合发了出去。他倒也没有很期待Charles把他铐在床上什么的。  
      「原来你想要强硬一点的。」提示铃声接连响起，「那么，今晚在来我家的路上别忘了带我最爱的甜点，双份，然后我会告诉你要怎么做才能 **补偿** 我。」  
      在跑出体育馆几百米之后，Erik才记起来，他的车这会还在学校的停车场里。  
      他对折返回去这个选项甚至还有点犹豫，万一榛子仁口味的布朗尼卖完了呢？Charles永远不会原谅他，然后再也不理他，他会孤独终老，最后尸体被护工发现，手边还放着没下完的棋局。  
      _绝对不行_ ，Erik想。  
      时间在黄昏时分似乎流逝得更快了。

      Lehnsherr家的晚餐气氛不太愉悦，昏暗的灯光让所有人都显得更加心事重重，酒杯里的液体折射出诡异的光泽。Erik争分夺秒地大快朵颐，好像盘中的菜肴对他来说不过是无味的蜡块一样。  
      “最近在学校里遇上什么有趣的人了吗？”Jacob一边用银质餐刀肢解盘子里还鲜血淋漓的牛肋排，一边百试不厌地想在桌上同Erik聊点“青少年话题”。  
      “要是你今天来看我比赛就会知道了。”Erik并不买账。除此之外，他可还清楚地记着Jacob缺席的每一场返校日和义卖会。  
      “Erik，你知道我和你母亲，我们有多讨厌晒太阳的。”Jacob停下手上的动作，半是责怪地说，“况且我们和Emma的父母还有很重要的事情要谈。”  
      “是啊，很重要的事，重要到连我都不能知道。”Erik讽刺道。这个家里的秘密已经够多了，无论是对内的还是对外的。Mr.&Mrs.Lehnsherr既要在小镇居民中装作合群，又要掩耳盗铃地欺骗他们的孩子。  
      “或许你认识镇长的女儿Angel？Angel Salvatore？你该多跟她接触。”Edie在桌子底下碰了碰丈夫的膝盖，适时打圆场，对Erik说。一位称职的家庭主妇总是致力于保持厨房和餐厅的秩序井然，来之不易的食物应该被好好享用，而不是在争吵中浪费掉它们的美味。  
      “我情愿用桃木桩自行了断，妈妈。”Erik的幽默感来的不是时候。  
      “好孩子，听话。”一向很能容忍他的Edie这回也加重了语气，“如果我们还想再西彻斯特待下去，就必须与Salvatore一家好好相处。你听到了没？”  
      “她把可乐倒在Charles的头上。”Erik不甘心地继续说。要他跟Angel Salvatore共处一室，他可不能保证不会把她怎么样。  
      “Charles？”一直默不作声的Ruth难得有兴致加入对话，“是那天在楼下跟你说话的男孩吗？”  
      “是的。”Erik转头过去对他的妹妹说，“还有，我都不知道你还有偷窥的习惯。”  
      “那是公共场合。”Ruth不服气地顶嘴，“谁让你们那么大声，都吵到我睡午觉了。”  
      两人一来一往，旁听的Jacob终于理清了思绪。“等等，”他连忙问道，“Erik，你把他们带到家里来了？”  
      “他拿书给我，我就留他喝了一杯柠檬水。”Erik十分不屑地回答Jacob，一副叛逆少年的正统做派，“你的秘密很安全。”  
      “注意你的语气，别表现得好像一切都与你无关。”Jacob不满地瞪他，“记住你是谁和你该做什么。”  
      来自一家之主的无形气压使得Erik哑口无言。Ruth看不下去，帮着年轻人阵营这边说话，“爸爸，那个男孩就像阳光一样，说话有礼貌，笑起来也好看，也难怪Erik会喜欢他。”  
      Jacob端起酒杯，轻轻摇晃，并不急着发表意见，留给Ruth充足的时间补充她的论据。他当然爱他的家庭，这也是他为什么选择伪装和隐藏的原因。安稳比什么都重要。  
      “但孩子，你要知道，”他停顿片刻，分别看了一眼Erik和Ruth，“阳光，那正是我们最不需要的东西。”

      第二天早上起床的时候，Charles已经不太生Salvatore的气了，剩下的只有同情，因为轻易表露情绪意味着自我控制能力的不足。  
      善良和慷慨通常不是他们这一类重视的品质，但他有自己的信条。  
      况且，现在没有可以责怪的对象了。Charles本来期待Erik会像罗密欧一样，半夜翻窗爬进他的卧室，但那人在九点左右现身，拘束地站在廊下，进门前还颇为正式地征求了Brian的允许。  
      不过，他在那辆福特野马里骑了Erik一次，他们用黏糊糊的方式互相喂食奶油和布丁，所以还算不错。  
      Erik大概把货架上展示的所有种类的蛋糕都买了一份，Charles一边噘着嘴埋怨他浪费钱，一边又忍不住亲吻他。  
      午餐照例是小团体聚在一起，聊一聊最新的八卦，比如化学课上谁又打翻了酒精灯、差点烧掉Mr.Faust的假发。玩失踪多时的Scott今天难得现身，免不了被Anna和Raven一顿盘问。  
      “快说，你今天早上去哪儿了？说好了让我搭你的车的。”Anna都快把沙拉叉戳到他脸上去了。  
      “我...我有急事，所以提前出门了。”Scott措手不及，试图把战火引到别人的领土上，“话说回来，Charles不是跟那个Lehnsherr在交往吗？为什么他们不一起吃午餐？”  
      Charles笑了笑，刚准备回答他们其实还没有公开。但Raven却抢先他一步开口了，“噢，我知道为什么了。”  
      疑惑的众人随着她的视线看过去，几十米外，在整个食堂里位置最好的午餐桌边上，坐着Emma Frost、Besty Braddock和Neena Thurman，也就是拉拉队的核心成员们。  
      这不奇怪。  
      Azazel和Erik坐在另一端，没有参与她们的闲谈，一个在玩手机游戏，一个在用电脑写作业。  
      这也不奇怪。  
      但紧挨着坐在Erik身边、并且正亲昵地同他说话的是——  
      “Angel Salvatore？！”Anna差点掀翻桌子，“Lehnsherr是什么意思？明明知道她欺负你，还跟她坐在一起？”  
      “我想这里面一定有什么误会。”Charles也不敢相信自己的眼睛。但他相信Erik，相信Erik不会背叛他们。“也许只是碰巧......”他努力维持着笑容，好让说出口的话听起来没有那么底气不足。  
      “给Lehnsherr发个短信，问他在做什么、想不想一起吃午餐。”Raven竟然是最冷静的那一个，“看他怎么回应。”  
      Charles照做了。他很少会在这样的情况下没有主见，但Raven确实要比他更擅长处理感情上的问题。  
      他编辑好内容，交给朋友们审阅，然后按下发送键，抬头看向Erik那边。原本在盯着电脑屏幕的Erik感觉到震动提示，拿起手机看了一眼，很快回复他：  
      「抱歉，在自习室，要准备下午的小测。」  
      “认真的吗？”Raven拍案而起，“自习室？这他妈是我见过最拙劣的借口了。”  
      “我不明白。”Anna把她拉回椅子上，然后往前探脑袋，压低了声音，“我是说，Charles，他怎么可能拒绝你？除非——”  
      **我的魔法失效了。**  
      Anna和Raven听到Charles说。在她们的脑海里。  
      而Scott则一脸的茫然。他正期待着Anna接下去把句子完成，似乎对正在发生的事毫不知情。

 

      下午天气晴朗，难得有阳光。Scott放学回家，打算抓住机会清洗他的爱车。他回屋子里换了件洗得快褪色的旧T恤，刚到草坪上接好水管，就看见他的邻居Logan Howlett也从房子里走出来了。  
      Logan穿着白色的健身背心，大约是才从宿醉中醒过来不久，不适应地眯着眼睛，一脸的不耐烦，方圆十米之内的生灵此时都应该感到警惕。没人知道Mr.Howlett的确切年龄，那令人遐想的肌肉线条和凌厉的眼神总是误导观众。  
      他们对视了一眼，Scott还来得及没开口同他打招呼，就听到他扯着脖子嚷道：“嘿！瘦子，需要帮忙吗？”  
      “你有多余的干毛巾吗？”Scott想了想，喊回去，“Alex把家里的都弄丢了！”  
      “等我一下。”Logan转身进了车库，不一会儿后提了个小桶出来，里面放着洗车手套、软毛巾和清洁剂。  
      两人合作的效率应该更高，但不知怎么的，他们花了比平常多一倍的时间在车身上抹泡沫，恨不得要裱出花来。  
      而且，按理说，过了两点，气温是在逐渐降低的。结果等他们打开水龙头准备把车冲洗干净的时候，Scott已经热到不得不脱掉汗湿的上衣了。  
      偶然路过的几个女孩忍不住驻足，假装在人行道前与同伴交头接耳，然后轮流往这边偷瞄几眼。  
      “所以...你在跟Frost家的女儿约会？”Logan握着水管，假装漫不经心地提起。  
      “是。”看到Logan一下皱起来的眉毛，Scott心下顿生不悦，“怎么？不可以？”    
      Logan恢复了原来的表情，耸了耸肩，“我只想说，她不适合你。”  
      “你又不了解她。”Scott提高了音量反驳他，“别表现得像你什么都懂。”  
      “我看到你昨晚跟她一起离开，整夜未归。”Logan不想同他争吵，但眼下提起这个显然是火上浇油。  
      “你监视我？！”Scott涨红了脸。  
      “你父母临走前让我照顾你。”Logan纠正他的用词。  
      “照顾我？”Scott怒极反笑，“你说的照顾就是和我操过之后装作不记得？”  
      Logan被他的追问逼得更加烦躁，胡乱地抹了把脸，“这一切都是个错误，Scott，我是为你好，你不明白...”  
       “是啊，我不明白，我什么都不明白。”Scott打断了Logan的话。  
      他很暴力地把属于自己的工具从地上那一堆中挑出来，弄出一阵丁零当啷的动静，然后抱着它们，头也不回地往家走去。

      傍晚时分，夕阳几乎快要沉到地平线之下。屋子里没有开灯，仅有微弱的霞光透过落地窗，但Logan仍然能将一切看得很清楚。他站在客厅的中央沉思了片刻，最后还是掐灭雪茄，拨通电话簿上的一串数字。  
      “Miss Frost，如果不是有必要，我不会打给你。”他粗声粗气地对那一头的人说，也不拐弯抹角，“你最好离Scott远一点。”  
      “原来是你。”Emma原谅了他粗鲁的用词，发出轻笑声，对这样唐突的威胁也不甚在意，“恐怕我需要一个理由。”  
      “因为一个捕食者总是能嗅到同类的气味。”Logan冷冷地回答她，然后挂断了电话。


	5. Chapter 5

       Erik已经一整天没能联系上Charles了。这很不寻常，自从他们在体育馆乱搞之后，几乎每节课间都要眉来眼去几次。可现在，Charles没回他短信，不接他电话，也没有在灌木丛后面的草坪上等着跟他一起读书。要Erik说，世界末日大抵也不过如此。

       “嘿。”他在化学实验室门口找到了刚下课的Raven，“你哥哥呢？”

       另一个Xavier不算太友好。她愣了一瞬，然后火爆的脾气立刻就窜上来了，“滚开，Lehnsherr，你最好祈祷我不要踢爆你的老二。”

       “告诉我他在哪。”Erik冷静地说，即使后半生的性生活质量受到威胁他也毫不在乎。

       “你为什么不自己去找呢？”Raven用那种嘲讽的语气，“鉴于是你自己把他弄丢的。”

       Erik没听明白。“什么？”

       “Angel Salvatore，”Raven眯起的眼睛让她手里砖头厚的课本显得更有攻击性，“我猜跟镇长的女儿一起玩确实能尝到点甜头，不是吗？”

       “那只不过是逢场作戏。”Erik一下子慌了神，“我跟她......”

       “留着跟Charles说去吧。”Raven根本没耐心听什么长篇大论，挥挥手打断他的解释，“如果你还能找得到他的话。”

       Raven一语成谶。直到放学，Erik都没能再次见到Charles的身影。他找遍了自习室和图书馆，甚至舞蹈教室。正在练习踢踏舞的学生们看见Erik一头撞开门冲进来，还以为是教学楼失火了呢。

       “或许他只是腻烦了，恰巧找到机会甩掉你。”把车停好在线内的Emma从后视镜看向他， “Charles Xavier那样的人会看上你本来就不太符合常理。”

       “没在帮忙，Emma。”Erik瘫倒在座位上，头痛欲裂。

       “看来我们最近的运气都不太好。”Emma补好口红之后接着说，“先是我被人威胁，接着到你情场失意。我很好奇Azazel身上会发生什么？说不定是他的尾巴。”

       远在木工课上制作模型的Azazel无端打了个寒噤，举手让老师把空调温度调高了一些。

       “谁敢威胁你？”Erik问，“而你竟然还没咬死他。”

       Emma诚实地回答他，“面对一个成年狼人，我一点胜算也没有。况且他还是Alpha，我还不想成为西彻斯特日报头条上的无名女尸。”

       “你说Howlett？”Erik终于打起了精神，“为什么？我以为他跟我们族群相处得还算融洽？”

       “兴许是我动了他的蛋糕。”Emma不以为然地拢了拢头发，“你得承认，Scott确实挺可口的。”

       “此话说自屡次提醒我记得遵守规则的那个人。”Erik忍住了翻白眼的动作，他实在没有多余的力气了。

       “我可不像你。”Emma回过头来嫌弃地看他一眼，“我和他不过是Summer Romance，你呢，你能做到放下Charles吗？”

       Erik一时语塞。为什么他非得在喜欢的人和整个族群之间做出选择？难道就没有一个两全其美的办法吗？他愿意做任何事，只要Charles不受到伤害。

       Emma将钥匙交给侍者，从敞篷跑车上下来，见Erik还是保持着思考的姿势一动不动，伸手到他面前晃了晃，“哈喽？地球呼叫Erik Lehnsherr？”

       “什么？”Erik被吓了一跳。

       Emma把黑掉的手机屏幕翻过去给他看，“瞧瞧，咱们这儿有只陷入爱河的吸血鬼。不知道他的魂还在不在身上。”

       Erik将她出门前特地准备好的代餐奶昔扔进了车旁边的垃圾桶里。

 

       为了隐瞒近乎永生的秘密，吸血鬼不得不在全球范围内四处迁徙，居无定所。因此，五年一度的血族聚会在维系情感纽带上的作用就显得尤为重要了。

       对年轻一辈的来说，聚会的气氛不算太令人愉悦。吸血鬼们活了几百年，祖上积累了大量的财富，多少都有点自视清高。觥筹交错间，谈话的内容基本上就是互相吹嘘，谁家扩建了新的马球场，谁又在拍卖会上大杀四方。

       Erik从来都不太喜欢这样的场合，更别提他今天根本没有心情寒暄和交际。

       无奈Lehnsherr与Frost作为种族里血统最纯正、历史最悠久的两支，每年都必须派家族成员作为代表参加，否则指不定又传出什么风言风语，说他们混迹人类社会太久、都忘了自己究竟是谁。

       像Azazel这样特征明显的混血在聚会上一般不怎么受待见，所以他连来都懒得来。于是Erik和Emma不得不相互依靠，让对方免于被无聊致死的命运。

       “Emma，亲爱的！”他们刚步入宴会厅，一位妆容明显与年龄不符的年轻女孩就满面春风地迎了上来，“好久没见到你了，Adrienne说你又变漂亮了，果真如此！”

       “Jocasta，好久不见。”Emma朝她的表妹点了点头，保持着疏离感，“我确实在Killkelly医生那里动了点小手术，如果这是你想问的的话。他对付我们的自愈能力很在行，或许等你过了十六岁之后可以去咨询看看。”

       “噢，Emma，你总是这么风趣。”Jocasta尴尬地笑笑。

       Erik在她惹得更多人不快之前把她拉到了自助餐区。  

       “我姐姐对我的厌恶程度总是令我出乎意料。”Emma给自己拿了一杯颜色暗红的饮品，“她上回还到处散播我跟Mr.Kendall师生恋的故事，编得还真像那么回事。”

       “她只是嫉妒你的心灵感应能力。”Erik干巴巴地安慰她。

       “或许吧。”Emma耸了耸肩，看上去云淡风轻的，“但Frost家的人就是这样，世上不会再有比我们更加典型的冷血动物。你大概能猜到Christian为什么会自杀了，他宁愿用木桩刺进心脏，跳入火海，也不愿意再在这个家待下去。有时候我还挺羡慕你的，有Jacob和Edie这样的父母，Ruth也是个讨人喜欢的甜心。”

       “噢，是吗？”Erik哼道。他拿起吧台上那一杯扎眼的蓝色玛格丽特，望着它有些出神，“即使他们逼你离开你喜欢的人，去讨好你痛恨的人？”

       “得了Erik，别不知好歹。Jacob至少给了你选择的权利。”Emma纠正他说，“而不是强迫你一定要选择什么。在我看来，只要你的理由足够充分，我相信他们会支持你的。”

       “但是...”Erik想再次提醒Emma那天晚上Jacob的语气和神情。

       “现在的问题在于你。”Emma举杯，跟他碰了碰，玻璃相撞发出清脆的声响，“你相信自己的选择吗？”

 

       传说魅魔是女神莉莉丝的后裔，一种隐没在黑夜之中的生灵。他们天生最擅长玩弄情感、操纵心智，还可以进入到人类的梦境之中。上万年的漫长进化让他们拥有了除魔法以外的其他天赋，心灵感应、变形，甚至是通过触摸吸取记忆和能量。

       民间神话和宗教传统认为，他们是不祥的征兆，会带来疾病和死亡。因此，魅魔常常是强大、难缠且令人畏惧的存在。当然，特殊个例还是有的。

       Raven推开房门的时候，在Charles乱糟糟的床上看到了一团掩埋在床单和枕头里的不明生物。

       “快起来，你看起来像Scott最近常吃的那种麦片粥。”Raven嫌弃地去扯他的被子，“他最近心情也很不好，Summers家已经连续吃了好几天的千层面了，Alex刚打电话来问能不能来我们家避难。”

       “感谢关心，Raven。”Charles翻了个身，卷住被子的另一角，“但是不，我真的要睡觉了。”他说完还假装打了几个哈欠。

       “现在是晚上八点。”Raven才不买他的帐，在床边坐下，“告诉我你究竟怎么了。”

       过了一会，Charles的声音才闷闷地传出来，“也许我从一开始就不应该对Erik使用咒语。现在咒语失效了，这一切都是我自找的。”

       “但你不觉得很奇怪吗？”Raven仔细回想了一下，“体育馆那一次之后你解除了对Lehnsherr心灵控制，可第二天早上他还是想要你？”

       “虽然这话从你嘴里说出来有点诡异，不过事实确实如此。”Charles露出半个脑袋看她，“你的意思该不会是......”

       “其实咒语从一开始就没有奏效？未成年魅魔操作失误是很常见的。”Raven小心翼翼地说，“他今天来找我了，而且看起来非常担心你。”

       “那他和Salvatore的事又是为什么？”Charles还是很低落。真心实意反而让谎言变得更加疼痛。他完全可以通过读Erik的心来知道答案，但那是Erik，他不能这么做。

       “也许你应该给他一个解释的机会。”Raven柔声道，“给他回条短信之类的？”

       “我不知道他有没有给我发短信。”Charles在被子里扭动着匍匐前进，去摸床头柜上的手机，“而且我的手机也没有电了。”

       “你对现代科技究竟有什么意见？”Raven恨铁不成钢地把充电器丢过去给他。

       “完全没有，我爱Netflix和Amazon，还有学校图书馆的电子借阅系统。”Charles忙着按手机的电源键，敷衍她几句，“现在你能告诉我这玩意要充多久的电才能开机吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

       Charles打来电话的时候Erik正在绕着西彻斯特森林公园的后山狂奔。即使对于吸血鬼来说，保持冲刺状态整整十五公里也有点多了。

       可只要他一停下来，就会想起Charles，这让他痛苦得像快要死掉，以至于这会连滑动接听键的手都在颤抖，“Charles，我——”

       “Erik，先听我说。”电话那头的Charles不给他开口的机会，直接切入主题，“你喜欢我吗？现在？”

       “什么？”Erik被问懵了，但还是老老实实地回答他，“当然了。”

       “我们刚见面的时候也是？”Charles在暗示一见钟情这个词。自尊心很强的未成年魅魔抓住了这一关键细节，被魅惑的对象通常只需一眼就会立刻爱上他们。

       “好吧，我一开始是有点不喜欢你，加上我心情不好，还觉得你多管闲事。”听到Charles倒吸一口冷气后，Erik急忙再补充说：“但在你说了关于象棋俱乐部和吸血鬼那些事之后，我完全为你着迷。听起来有点可笑对吧——我是说我！”

       “噢。”Erik突如其来的告白让Charles害羞得只能发出单音节词，忘记了自己应该要觉得很挫败。幸好他还没到被幸福冲昏头脑的地步，继续质问道：“那么，今天中午你为什么和Angel Salvatore在一起？却骗我说你在自习室？”

       即使Erik很想要对Charles全盘托出，但他依然懂得分寸，只拣重点概括，“我父亲和镇长有生意上的来往，他不希望我和她关系太僵，要我多同她交流，至少要做表面朋友什么的。”

       “你应该事先就告诉我的。”Charles听出了他的焦虑，柔声告诉他，“我不在意这些。”

       “我知道。”脱力感在这时候终于出现了，Erik扶着路边的一张长椅慢慢地坐下。“你对我太好了，Charles。”他说，“而我至今为止做过的事都是不停地让你受伤。要是你想分手也可以理解。”

       “你在胡说八道什么？”Charles恨不得通过屏幕用力抱住他，“想要摆脱我可没这么容易。”

       “那，我们没事了？”Erik紧张地捂着手机。

       Charles觉得他傻得冒烟，又爱他到不行。“还没有。”Charles故意延长了停顿的时间，“等到你还清了欠我的吻之后。”

       紧接着是一阵沉默，不过不是尴尬的那种，因为他们此刻都在忙着因释然和满足而微笑。要是条件允许，他们大概会看着彼此的眼睛，直到有一方忍不住先倾身向前。

       “Erik。”Charles突然出声。

       “嗯？”Erik应道。

       “你穿着什么？”

       “呃，T恤和运动裤？”他有点跟不上Charles的节奏。

       “慢一点，慢一点。”听筒中传来沙哑的声音，每个单词的尾调都伴随着慵懒的吐息。

       “Charles——”Erik不得不咬着牙齿，“我还在外面。”

       “我只是开个玩笑嘛！”Charles在床上滚了一圈，“真想马上见到你。”他说到一半就把脸埋在枕头里，房间里空调吹出来的风都没法给他降温。

       “明天一起吃午餐吗？”Erik抓准时机问。他有预感Emma和Azazel会隔着餐桌用眼神凌迟他这个叛徒，但那又怎样？

       Charles赶紧坐起来，捧着手机郑重地对那边说，“好啊。”

       Erik高兴得就像人家答应的是他的求婚似的。他一口气跑回了家里，然后变成蝙蝠从房子二楼的窗户飞了进去。

 

       Scott还清楚地记得他和Logan究竟是怎么回事，如果那个混蛋胆敢说忘记的话，他可以一件一件地罗列出来。

       小时候，他最喜欢去墙上挂着鹿角和各种动物皮毛的邻居家玩，趴在窗口看Logan先生叼着雪茄保养枪械，或者蹲在庭院里跟Logan先生学做木工。

       长大了一点，他得到了父母的允许，可以跟着Logan先生去公路旅行，如果他表现得好的话，Logan先生还会在服务区的连锁快餐店给他买炸薯条吃。

       上了初中，Scott有了几个新的玩伴，就不再整天跟在Logan屁股后面跑了。但他还是会时不时无意识地在窗前逗留，并且送给那人圣诞丑毛衣和感恩节核桃派。

       父母因意外去世之后，Logan基本上成了他们三兄弟的监护人，不过不是会讲睡前故事的那种，还经常同他就家庭事宜拌几句嘴。

       18岁生日那天，Logan终于满足了Scott的愿望，带他去森林里野营。那天他们收获颇丰，晚餐有烤兔肉吃，Logan甚至让他从自己的行军壶里喝了点麦芽酒。

       两个人都有些微醺，燃烧的篝火让气氛越来越浓烈。Logan吃饱喝足后就开始给Scott讲故事，不是露营标配的恐怖传说，而是关于他是如何被红发的前女友甩掉的。Scott听到一半就痛苦地让他打住，说他的口气闻起来太糟糕了。

       本来一切都很正常，他们从最初就只带了一顶帐篷，睡袋也挨在一起。但Scott换衣服的动作太慢了，Logan爬进来的时候他们四目相对，Scott脸红得诡异，Logan也忘了他不应该盯着人家的胸口看。

       夜晚似乎有着隐藏任何秘密的魔力，日出的晨光洗净所有污垢，罪人将会得到宽恕。他们都说服了自己，只遵从直觉，只享受当下。

       不加压抑的喘息声打破了宁静，林间的风卷着外焰，晃动枝梢。最后的目击者知更鸟也扑扇着翅膀，飞向了云层之下的那一轮圆月，

       性如此和谐，日常生活中因各种摩擦使齿轮越来越契合。Scott以为他们会成为一对，即使Logan可能比他大上几十岁，他也不在乎。

       可现实狠狠地给了他一巴掌。

       回到家之后，Logan表现得就像什么都没有发生过一样，伸出曾经抚摸过他全身的那只手，同他拉开了距离。

       “Scott，别这样。”Logan这么说，眼睛盯着别处。

       他在那一瞬间连呼吸都快停止了。要不是腰还有些发酸，他说不定还真会相信Logan这混蛋，以为昨晚只是一场梦。

       这就是Scott之后很快就和Emma在一起了的原因。Emma身上有着很多迷人的品质，这不可否认。她的美丽来自于她的自信和智慧，虽然外表像钻石一样冰冷而棱角分明，内心却因柔情和坚韧而充满力量。

       更重要的是，Scott需要有谁来把他从Logan的阴影中拽出来。而Emma也需要他拯救自己于无聊的高中生活。

       他们是非常合拍的搭档，为彼此提供高质量的陪伴。但他们都知道这段关系中缺少了点什么，Scott一直在装傻，而聪明的Emma也从来不点破。

       这天放学后，Scott去看Emma的拉拉队训练，等她结束了一起回家。

       Emma自我要求极高，对她手底下的队员也没有多少慈悲。等她们叠完第十二个金字塔的时候，橄榄球队已经来这边热完身准备接手场地了。

       Scott坐在场边朝她挥手，指了指时钟的方向。Emma同Betsy耳语几句，打发几个女孩去收拾道具，然后走过来。

       “我想看看你的眼睛。”她接过Scott递的水瓶，对他说。

       “什么？为什么？”Scott没料到她会突然提出这样的请求，“我以为你不介意这个。”

       “我当然不介意，只是有些好奇。”Emma把玩着发尾，“你瞧，我们在快两个月了，可我从来没见过你的眼睛是什么样子的。”

       “没什么好看的。”Scott撇过头，“也许还有点发育不全，可能会吓到你。”

       “我很怀疑这世界上有什么东西能吓到我。”Emma挤进他的膝盖之间，把手搭在他后颈上摩挲，“就让我看一下，拜托？”

       Scott推脱不过，只好摘下了他的眼镜，露出藏在红石英镜片后多年的风景。从小父母就告诉他，他的双眼有一种生来就带有的隐疾，不能接触自然光，也无法在夜晚看清，只能借助特制的眼镜。他几乎从来没摘下过眼镜，连淋浴时都戴着。

       “天啊，你的眼睛。”Emma抚上他的脸，语气温柔，惊喜地说道，“是非常美丽的蓝色。”

       “Emma？”Scott完全没对她的赞美作出任何回应，而是愣愣地盯着她，“为什么你在...呃...发光？”

       “噢， 亲爱的，”Emma笑倒在Scott的肩头，“如果这是恭维我的说辞，我得说它太老套了。”

       “不，我是认真的，你真的在——”

       Scott的话还没说完就被打断了。正在训话的橄榄球队教练几乎是立刻就转换到了另一个语境，脾气依然很差。

       “Summers！”Logan冲他吼道，“你在做什么？给我戴好你的眼镜！”

       “我只是...”Scott慌乱地试图解释。没戴眼镜的他因为不适应亮光而看不清任何东西，只能辨别出远处散发着红光的人物轮廓，像是轮廓的主人旺盛的怒火变成了实体。

       “别再做傻事。”Logan警告地瞪他。

       是啊，傻事。Scott在心里冷笑，他做过的所有事或许对Logan来说都是傻事，包括他在草坪上不顾形象大吼大叫，以及接下来故意亲密地揽着Emma的腰离开体育馆。

       他一直善于隐藏自己的情绪，冷静和克制伴随了他整个青少年时光。但Logan Howlett总是能轻易地让他失去对局面的控制，似乎天生就是他Scott Summers的克星和宿敌。

       但人们不跟克星和宿敌上床，也不会因为克星和宿敌而心脏感觉到疼痛。

      


	7. Chapter 7

        十几岁的男孩女孩们所经历的恋爱关系总是这样，昨天还好像一切都无法挽回，今天就可以在吃午餐的时候分享同一杯奶昔了。Erik从食堂出来的时候手里拿着那杯特地去排队才买到的粉红色的草莓味制品，把迎面而来的Azazel吓到灵魂都差点出窍。  
       他们在花园里找了个角落的位置单独待着，算是从饮食喜好到生活习性都分别背弃了魅魔和吸血鬼两个族群。这会Charles正在帮着Erik看他的文学课作业，改一改不通顺的句子，偶尔就某些段落感叹几句。  
        “我喜欢你对角色和情节的理解。”Charles靠住Erik的肩膀，一边翻页一边说，“只是有些地方跟我想的有点不同。战争并不是必要的，许多士兵也是无辜之人，他们只不过是服从命令而已。”  
       “当反抗和冲突成为必然的时候，和平从来不是一种选择。”Erik语气平淡地回应道。他从纸盒里拿了块糖屑撒得最多的小蛋糕喂到Charles嘴边，那人立刻就乖乖咬钩、不再发表评论了。  
       Charles惬意地咀嚼着，继续往下读，过了一会又忍不住补充说，“但我还是得看看你的观点能不能说服我。你知道的，毕竟你还得说服教授，不然你这门课肯定没有A了。”  
       “要是B和C也够了，反正不影响我拿体育奖学金。”Erik满不在乎地撇撇嘴，“谁管教授喜不喜欢我的观点。”  
       Charles哼了一声，没明确地表现出赞同与否，就是知道了的意思。他拿着笔在本子上又圈了几下，Erik忍不住凑过来看，结果是又拼错了相同的单词。  
       脸皮很薄的德国男孩伸手要抢，妄图消灭罪证。Charles来不及躲，同他挨挨蹭蹭地闹了一会，最后还被他扑倒在草坪上，竟然还笑得很开心。  
       午休的一小时很宝贵，当然不能全部用在争论和修改书评上，特别是在闹别扭过后。他们有太多错过的东西要弥补回来了，比如说一个吻。或者很多很多个——如果Charles又故意伸出舌头来戏弄Erik的话。他屡教不改，以至于他们每次单独待在一起的结果都是胡闹得很。  
       Erik今天要值日，得提前去实验室准备器材，不然这次他的搭档Azazel肯定是真的要拿酒精灯烧他书包了。  
       两人在教学楼前的柱子旁咬了半天耳朵，才好不容易舍得分道扬镳，往不同的方向走。Charles绕到楼后面有空教室的那一排，想找个没人的地方练习下节写作课要朗诵的片段。  
       他挑了最近的一间，直接推开门进去，扑面而来的一阵腐烂气息让他条件反射性地捂住了鼻子。眼前的场景混乱无比，到处散落着书本和碎纸，一片狼藉。有几张课桌被掀翻倒地，甚至连窗帘都被扯破了好几个大洞。  
       照理说，虽然这些教室是闲置的，但学校的清洁工仍然会按时来打扫，不应该有这种情况出现。  
       莫名生出的好奇心驱使Charles大起胆子，往房间的深处走去。无论多么细微的动静在空荡荡的教室里都会被无限放大，他的每一步都谨慎无比，直到有什么东西随着视角向前推进而进入眼帘，凉意像蜈蚣一样逐渐爬上了他的脊背，密密麻麻地刺痛。  
       在教室后方的瓷砖地面上，横着一具已然了无生气的躯体，双眼紧闭，嘴角带着诡异的笑容，皮肤苍白得可怕。最恐怖的是，其四肢均被从躯干上撕裂了下来，断口处鲜血淋漓，腐肉外翻，已经有苍蝇在上面嗡嗡地盘旋。  
       而这具躯体的面部容貌他再熟悉不过了。  
       强烈的呕吐欲如排山倒海般袭来，Charles几乎是下意识地转身，跌跌撞撞地擦过桌角和椅背夺路而逃。他刚跑出教室，连路都没来得及看清楚，就同Mr.Shaw撞在了一起。  
       “Xavier，你知道走廊上是不允许奔跑的，对吧？”Shaw皱起眉毛，嫌弃地抚平西装上的褶皱。  
       “那里，那里面有一具尸体——”Charles惊魂未定，一手将Shaw的视线引向他来时的方向。  
       “你在胡说什么？”Shaw的表情一瞬间变得很严肃，“这并不好笑，Xavier，你确定那不是上课用的人体模型？”  
       “不，我确定。”Charles颤抖着说，听起来像是快要哭了，“因为那是Angel Salvatore。”

        西彻斯特一向平和，已经许久没有过这么严重的案件了。所以警察很快就到达并封锁了现场，作为目击者的Charles和Shaw也在短短的十几分钟内分别被好几拨人轮流问过。  
       随后赶到的救护车没派上什么用场，就算是只见过一眼的人都知道Angel没有根本生还的可能，只能交由法医接手。她的父母简直无法相信这个事实，Salvatore夫人听到消息的那一刻几乎昏死过去，哭嚎着不肯让人用那沉闷的、冰冷的黑色尼龙袋包裹女儿的尸体。  
       Salvatore镇长双眼通红，正在同探长Rogers交涉，后者郑重地向他保证一定会将凶手绳之以法。  
       Erik在课上收到了Charles在慌乱之中发来的十几条短信，通篇语法错误夹杂着乱码，基本上昭示了事情的严重性。铃声一响他就飞出了教室，差点要跑出吸血鬼的速度，赶到的时候正好赶上警察做完笔录，只留下Charles独自呆呆地坐在建筑前的台阶边上，整个人在毛毯里蜷缩得很小。  
       “Charles，你没事吧？”Erik拨开逆行的人群冲过去，单膝跪着查看他的情况，“你有没有受伤？”  
       “没有。”Charles摇了摇头，眼神涣散地盯着前方某个虚无的点。  
       “我先送你回家，好吗？”Erik握住他冰凉的手，试图分给他一些温度，“然后我再回来帮你请假，我想老师会理解的。”  
       Charles从喉咙里发出微不可闻的呜呜声，像是连灵魂都叛逃了这具躯壳，让Erik的心几乎要被撕裂成几片。他把Charles安顿在副驾驶座上，又握着方向盘侧头端详了好一会，确认Charles闭着眼睛只是因为太累而不是哪里不舒服，这才发动车子，开往Charles家所在的社区的方向。  
       Raven要上课，而Xavier夫妇照例在参加各种白日里也不消停的应酬，家里只有佣人在。Erik送Charles到门口，揉一揉他的脑袋，“放学后我来看你。”  
       “好。”Charles一只手拖着他的衣角，无精打采地回他。  
       Erik在他的额头上轻轻地印下一个吻，然后嘱咐Mrs.Jones给他准备一些热牛奶和饼干，离开时还不放心地回头看了好几眼，直到Charles的身影完全消失在门后。  
       接下来的物理课Erik上得心不在焉，迟到不说，还频频算错答案，乱搭电线，甚至在下课铃声中才手忙脚乱地完成实验的最后步骤，害Emma维持高分连胜纪录的幻想彻底破灭。他没和教授好好道别就火急火燎地往外冲，到了球场之后把所有还在游手好闲的队员赶去换衣服，提前开始了训练。

        他们比原定的时间早了半小时结束，Erik扯着嗓子把所有人支配得团团转。等正牌教练Logan终于打着哈欠慢悠悠地现身的时候，他早就背着运动包跑没了影。  
       这次是Raven给他开的门。金发女孩看到他并不意外，直接侧过身让他进来，还好心地指了指楼上告诉他，“Charles在卧室里。”  
       “他怎么样？”Erik拾阶而上，一边担忧地问。  
       “还是很没精神，大概真的吓得不轻。”Raven的神色罕见地凝重，“我听说Salvatore被凶手大卸八块，又重新拼凑在一起，好几个在场的法医科新人都受不了，更别提Charles了。他就连解剖小白鼠要难受上一阵子。”  
       Erik加快了脚步。  
       卧室的门虚掩着，他趴在门框上往里探头，见Charles蒙在被子里，床头柜上的点心还原封不动地放着。  
       “Charles？”他唤了一声。  
       “嗯？”被子底下的人动了动，接着露出了一双疲倦的蓝眼睛，“Erik？”  
       “你还好吗？”Erik走过去，坐在床边，让Charles能把头枕在他的大腿上，“饿不饿？”  
       “好像有一点。”Charles在Erik给他顺毛的过程中恢复了些精神，“有什么吃的吗？”  
       “牛奶，还有曲奇。”Erik给他把盘子端过来，“是你喜欢的巧克力燕麦口味。”  
       “我要一块。”Charles张开嘴等着投喂，讨好地蹭一蹭Erik的手心，就像那人还会拒绝他似的。  
       Erik笑得很裂，拿了燕麦最多的那块给他。他第一口咬掉一半，第二口就毫无感恩之心地含住了人家的手指，极具暗示意味地舔了舔。  
       “Charles。”Erik用拇指按着他的嘴唇，语气说不上是无奈还是同他一样的渴望。  
       “好想你。”Charles伸手抱住Erik的脖子，坐起来，整个人挨到他身上。  
       “有多想？”Erik装作坐怀不乱的样子，故意问道。  
       Charles足够聪明，不准备再跟他废话。有什么比行动更具有说服力呢？  
       黄油和糖让吻变得更加可口，但Charles本身才是最甜美的那一味调料。Erik任由他得意洋洋地乱啃乱咬了一会，才攻其不备发起突袭，夺回主导权。  
       Charles被扑倒在床垫里，惊呼一声，艳丽湿润的嘴唇含了一抹笑看着Erik。  
       “Raven会不会......”Erik还在犹豫。  
       “她今晚出去玩。没人会来打扰我们。”Charles曲起膝盖，抵在Erik的双腿之间，“除非你不想。”  
       噢，激将法。Erik明白得很，但他自愿落入这圈套之中。  
       T恤很好被脱掉。所以Charles一边帮忙扯Erik身上的衣服，一边想着以后要把他的衣柜里都塞满T恤。  
       Erik已经勃起了，硬邦邦地戳着Charles的肚子，那长度和热度都实在无法忽略。他把Charles摆成跪趴的姿势，然后翻箱倒柜找出润滑油，涂抹在手指上，先伸了一根进去。  
       扩张的过程挑战着Erik的忍耐力。Charles不是安静的类型，随着他的深入而呻吟得更大声，按对了位置就扭动着用气音喊他的名字。  
       Erik叼着Charles脖子后面的那块肌肤，在雪松木香波的气味中深深呼吸。Charles挣扎得厉害一点，快要脱离控制的时候，他再安抚地啄一啄，用舌头缓缓地舔过。  
       等三根手指的进出都畅通无阻后，Charles扭过头来，脸颊通红地命令道，“可以了。”  
       Erik欣然同意，把他翻了个面，欺身压上去。  
       Charles自己抱着膝盖，双腿大大张开，还不忘重要问题，“套子呢？”  
       “我钱包里有。”Erik跳下床，去捡刚才被Charles丢远了的裤子。他也不是很饥渴，只是习惯对任何事情都有所准备而已。  
       他们的身体早已经在多次带着好奇心的探索和开发中习惯了负距离接触，Erik畅通无阻，适应了一会就开始挺腰动了起来。  
       Charles粉嫩嫩的屁股像两瓣水蜜桃，撞得稍微狠了点，还会有汁水四溅。就比如说现在，他的眼泪不受控制地溢了出来，因为Erik实在是太大了，操人的时候根本就是头只凭本能支配的野兽。但这可是他自己挑的，叫得那么大声也没人逼他。  
       猛烈地撞击几次之后，Erik把Charles的大腿固定在自己的腰侧，阴茎退出来一点，只留在洞口缓慢碾动着，“感觉怎么样？”  
       “嗯。”Charles沉浸在刚才的余韵中，呼吸的节奏完全乱了，还搞不清状况地把Erik夹得更紧，抬起腰往他身上凑。  
       “说话。”Erik坏心眼地就是不肯轻易满足Charles，一只手捏住他的下巴，逼迫他上半身弓起来，暴露出毫无遮掩的乳头，然后另一只手变着花样揉搓逗弄。  
       “操你的，Erik！”Charles用脚跟踢他的后背，“不行的话就给我滚下床去！”  
       好胜心极强的Erik立即证明了自己，双手握住Charles头顶的床板，重新往前顶进去，力道大得像是要把Charles贯穿。他一刻不停地在Charles的身上耸动，那又紧又热的小穴让他欲罢不能，满脑子只剩下占有和征服的欲望。  
       Charles被干得抽抽噎噎的，腰都悬空了，又不能动弹，想碰自己也找不到机会，前液打湿了两人身体的贴合之处。  
       后来他是被操到射的，平时Erik一向随他任性妄为，但这种时候却没半点仁慈之心，不但不给他伸手下去摸，还致力于在他身上留下吮吸的痕迹。  
       高潮来得像海浪一样，漫过身体和大脑，再徐徐涌向四肢百骸。Charles的眼睛都快要失焦了，整个人像是被操傻了，任由Erik把他翻来覆去，再从后面来。  
       Erik的持久拜它的吸血鬼属性所赐，腰部的力量好像用不完似的，把Charles的臀肉撞的啪啪响，还不知羞耻地问人家“还要不要”。  
       他明明知道答案只有一个。

        “我不明白。”Erik刚把安全套打个结扔掉，就听到原本一直在默默顺气的Charles突然开口，“怎么会有人对她做出这种事？她只有17岁，还是个小女孩。究竟是谁会这么残忍？”  
       “别想这么多了，Charles，破案的事情就交给警察来做。”他亲一亲Charles的脸颊，然后转了个身，坐了起来。  
       Erik还没成功定位到自己的鞋，Charles就扑了过去，抱住他的腰，小声地咕哝，“我想要你留下，今晚。”  
       “好，我不走，就在这里陪你。”Erik转过去，把Charles圈在怀里，柔声对他说，“我只是想去一趟楼下的厨房，好吗？Mrs.Jones给你倒的牛奶都不热了。”  
       “我不渴。”Charles搂住他往被子里带，“再说了，你比热牛奶要更管用。”  
       这会Charles的父母大概还在纽约的某个俱乐部，而Raven也识趣地留了私人空间给他们。至于Erik家那边，他可以让Azazel和Ruth帮他打掩护。  
       吸血鬼通常不愿意在别人的领地多做停留，那让他们感觉受限制和被束缚。但不知怎么的，在Charles身边，Erik只感觉到安心，仿佛有温暖的液体在血管之下涌动。  
       他从来没想象过，会有这样一个夜晚，他卸下了所有的防备，在Charles的身边睡得很熟，甚至还做了好梦。  
       第二天，Charles坐Erik的车去上学。Raven拒绝当电灯泡，对着他们翻了个大大的白眼，然后给某个正在追求她的男孩打电话。  
       他们到达学校的时候，公交车正巧尾随而至。Ruth背着挎包从车上下来，看见是开着车跑路而忘记回家接她上学的自家兄长，忍不住过来狂敲车窗，朝他挤眉弄眼。在Charles看来，她表达的应该是“你这个叛徒死定了”的意思。  
       Erik懒得理她，于是Charles的得扮演好人的角色，就像他一贯做的那样。“嗨，Ruth，早上好！”  
       “早上好Charles，”Ruth对他的态度倒是不错，“我哥表现得怎么样？”  
       “不关你的事。”Erik作势要把车窗摇上去。  
       Ruth见状，马上弯下腰来按住窗槽。  
       她脖子上的首饰因惯性而垂了下来，在太阳下闪烁的微光吸引了Charles的注意力。那是一条银质的项链，吊坠的造型很别致，并不是随处可见的寻常款式。他觉得自己似乎曾经在哪里见到过，而且就在不久之前。  
       等等，他想起来了——Angel Salvatore戴过一条一模一样的。


	8. Chapter 8

      这绝对是Natasha遇到过的最诡异的案子了。

      作为这一片区仅有的登记在职的法医，Natasha Romanov可算得上见多识广。她甚至能做到一边处理完碎尸案一边从容地同负责的警官Barton调情，讨论等会是去吃生鱼片还是西班牙炖菜。

      但Angel Salvatore的死法，让Natasha在实验室空调的冷风下打了个寒噤。尸体断掉的四肢不是被利器切割下来的，更像是某种兽类用牙齿撕扯的结果。脖子后面两个孔状的伤口和大量流失的血液让整个案子变得更加令人毛骨悚然。最奇怪的是，在Angel身上，Natasha完全找不到挣扎或打斗的痕迹，没有任何外伤或不属于她的皮肤组织。

      她就像是在睡梦中自然死亡的。

      “这是什么？”Steve Rogers一边翻阅验尸报告，一边听Natasha陈述。“你的意思是说这是吸血鬼做的？”他皱起了眉头，“非常好笑 Nat，Clint一定带你看了不少肥皂剧。”

      “不然你还有别的解释吗？” Natasha拨弄着她的红发，慢悠悠地说，“什么样的生物会喜欢咬别人的脖子，还把血吸得一干二净。”

      “现场虽然很乱，证物也很多，却一点有用的信息都没有。”Steve揉了揉太阳穴，“难道我就这么告诉镇长？说他的女儿是被‘吸血鬼’杀的？”

      “你把验尸的结果如实告诉他，或许他会有自己的判断。”Natasha双手环胸，慵懒地靠在椅背上，回答他说。“但无论如何，Steve，你都要警惕起来。”当Clint推开办公室的门走进来时，她的神情变得无比的严肃，“因为西彻斯特已经不再像从前一样平静了。”

 

      隔着窗户，Erik看见了镇长的那辆奥迪停在了自家花园的前面。

      Salvatore从不亲自到这里来，而Jacob刚刚还同Emma和Azazel的父亲分别通过电话。他隐约觉得事情不太对劲，走到楼下去。在会客厅门口，Edie把他和不知道从哪里钻出来也想看热闹的Ruth拦下了。

      “回房间去，孩子们。”她站在两人面前，用少有的命令语气说。

      “是跟Angel有关吗？”Ruth一边后退，一边忍不住好奇。

      “这不是你该关心的事，听话。”Edie把他们俩推进厨房里，做了个警告的手势，然后端着柠檬水回到了大人的谈话中。

      “绝对跟Angel有关。”Ruth在Edie离开之后，压低了声音对Erik说，“他们不会怀疑是我们干的吧？毕竟她的死法很——特别。”

      “不清楚。”Erik耸了耸肩，也拿了个杯子，给自己倒了点牛奶，“想知道自己去偷听。你不是最擅长这个吗？”

      “嘁。”Ruth翻了翻眼睛，靠在料理台上，抬起下巴扫视他，“你从什么时候开始爱喝牛奶了？看来爱情真的能改变一些东西，不是吗？”

      Erik把空了的杯子丢进水槽里， “你又从什么时候开始变得爱多管闲事了？”

      他把水龙头开到最大，开始冲洗切柠檬用的水果刀和案板。Ruth自讨没趣，悻悻地离去。

      片刻之后，Erik望着她背影消失的方向，轻轻叹了口气。

 

      “你们还有什么好说的？”Salvatore没有费心同他们客套，直接将验尸报告的副本和伤口细节图甩在桌子上，“虽然警方仍保留态度，但我知道是怎么一回事。我女儿的血被某个什么怪物吸得一干二净。不是你们，还会是谁？”

      “几百年来，Lehnsherr和Frost家族一直秉行素食主义，人类的血液早已不是必需品。”Jacob被他无礼的措辞冒犯，面色铁青，却不好当场发作，“况且，只有最低等的吸血鬼，才会用如此残暴而原始地获取鲜血。我们不屑与之为伍。”

      Salvatore冷笑一声，“但据我所知，你的儿子和Angel相处得并不是很愉快。”

      “那他也不至于失去基本的自控能力。”Jacob不能容忍这样的诬陷。他克制着没有吼出来，只是握着的座椅扶手出现了一丝裂痕，“我会帮你找出凶手是谁，来证明我们的清白。”

      “那么你最好动作够快。”起身前，Salvatore给了他一个威胁的眼神，“否则我可不敢保证我们的交易还作数。”

      送走了Salvatore，Jacob立刻让Edie去把两个孩子叫过来。

      “你们俩在学校里有没有遇上过什么不寻常的事？”他避开与Angel有关的关键词，尽量用委婉的方式问。

      “呃，没有？”Ruth一边摇头，一边不安地看了一眼Erik。

      Erik正在专心回答父亲的问题，没有发现她的异样，“除了我们自己就是吸血鬼，我想不出有比这更不寻常的事了。”他还是改不掉那种与生俱来的带刺腔调，大概是正好赶上青春期叛逆，况且那个总能轻易让他软化的人也不是24小时都他在身边的。

      “还有Charles。”Ruth故意补了一句，引得Erik转过头来瞪她。

      “如果有任何不对劲的地方，一定要告诉我。”Jacob对兄妹俩的小打小闹不甚在意，“Salvatore怀疑杀害他女儿的凶手是我们的一员。”

      Erik拿起那份报告，翻到死亡原因那一页，“但Angel是在断气之后，才被吸干血液的。血族从不这么做。而且越是低级的吸血鬼，就越是享受杀戮的‘乐趣’。”

      “说的没错。”Jacob赞许地点了点头，Erik的洞察力让他十分满意。“所以我怀疑，西彻斯特可能还有别的物种存在。”

      Ruth把视线从Erik手里的那堆照片上移开，强忍着恶心问道，“那他为什么杀死Angel后，还要大费周章地放干她的血和肢解她的尸体？”

      “为了陷害血族。”Erik照片放回桌面上，体贴地把有图像的那一面朝下。他以超乎年龄的坚定语气对他的家人们说，“有人正在试图挖掘这片土地上的秘密——我们的秘密。而我会找出这个人究竟是谁。”

 

      “总有一天你的好奇心会害死你，Charles，到时可别怪我没提醒你。”Raven拿着Anna从医院更衣室里偷来的护士服，嫌弃地抖了抖，然后披在身上。

      “拜托，Raven，算我欠你一个人情。”Charles原本在透过门缝望风，这会回过头来小声催促她，“快点，她就快要去吃午餐了，我们得抓紧时间进去复印一份报告。”

      “我要一个Valentino最新款的手提包。”

      “我是你的亲哥哥，Raven，记得吗？”

      “还要一双Gucci。”

      “成交。”

      学会及时止损，是人生的重要一课。Charles知道接下来会发生什么，Raven会让他当场在遗产继承权转让的文书上签字。

      随着皮肤上蓝色的鳞片翻动，Raven变成了档案室值班护士Emilia的模样。“再提醒我一次，你为什么对Salvatore的案子这么感兴趣来着？”她叉着腰质问道。

      Charles欲言又止，可惜在她的犀利的审视下无处遁形，不得不接着说，“你记不记得家里那本记述了魅魔一族的古书？上面说死于魅魔之手的人通常没有痛苦，甚至会带着精神上的欢愉。”

      “你该不会是怀疑......”

      “嘘——”Charles干脆利落地捂住了她的嘴，“小点声！”

      业余侦探三人组此时正躲在档案室对面狭窄的杂物间里，与人来人往的走廊只有一门之隔。被迫闭麦的Raven狠狠地掐了Charles的手臂，这才逃离魔爪。她神情复杂地看着Charles。

      “你知道我们差不多是北美大陆仅存的魅魔，对吧？”一旁的Anna替她把话说出来了，“你在寻找真相，Charles，但真相从来不会对任何人仁慈。你做好接受它的准备了吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

  
        因为不熟悉地形，Charles和Anna误打误撞闯入了停尸房 ，而Raven也差点在迷路的病人家属一顿追问之下露出马脚。于是目标一到手，三人一秒都不愿意多做停留，Raven甚至还逼Charles脑控了疑神疑鬼的保安。他们打了辆出租车直奔Xavier家，在庭院里建立起大本营。  
        “尸表现象...不重要，跳过跳过，病理学检查...看不懂，跳过跳过，死亡原因...尚不明确？！”Charles把他们千辛万苦弄来的尸检报告复印件扔回桌子上，整个人陷进沙发靠背里，眼神呆滞，“怎么会这样？”  
        “看来是白忙活了一场。”Raven咬着柠檬汁的吸管，语气轻松得就像事不关己。  
        “大量失血和四肢撕裂实在不是魅魔的作风。但毫无挣扎的痕迹，体内也没有药物残留，这又要如何解释？”Charles还在那里自言自语。  
        “你为什么这么执着地想要知道？警察办案又不会来问你的意见。”Anna一如既往地兴致缺缺，“再说了，如果凶手要真是魅魔族群的一员，你打算怎么办？”  
        “不知道。”Charles摇了摇头。也许有些事情确实是蒙在鼓里比较好，但他有一种预感——  
        “Charles！”  
        “Erik？”他猛地回过神来。高个子男孩的突然出现把他吓了一跳，“你为什么会在这里？”  
        “我们今天约好了一起吃晚餐，然后去看电影的，记得吗？”Erik无奈地揉揉他的脑袋，“我给你打了电话，但你没接，所以我就直接过来了。你不介意吧？”  
        “当然不会。”Charles顺势靠住Erik，被他从后边搂着肩膀，“我以为要到六点钟才出发，所以一直没看手机。”  
        Erik低头看了一眼手表，“现在已经六点十分了。”  
        要是旁边没人的话，Charles肯定会跳起来挂到Erik的身上，然后就是亲昵的爱斯基摩吻。这是Charles的惯用手段，并且每一次Erik都会大发慈悲让他蒙混过关。  
        但是这会他们并不是单独在一起，所以Charles只是偏头蹭了蹭Erik线条分明的手臂，确保他的注意力都在自己身上，一边用眼神催促Raven把尸检报告藏起来。  
        “瞧瞧，多么甜蜜的一对爱情小鸟。”Raven虚张着声势，同时迅速瞥了Anna一眼。后者瞬间会意，立刻把手边的装点心的盘子递过来，压在那一叠报告上面。  
        “你们刚才在聊什么？”Erik随口问道。倒不是说他真的有多感兴趣，只不过Raven的语气暗示了他不请自来的闯入者身份，让他感到有些尴尬。  
        “没什么！”Charles脱口而出，“Anna在跟我们说她喜欢的那个转学生的事。他叫什么来着？噢对，Remy LeBeau，我总是记不住这些奇奇怪怪的名字。”  
        “嘿！”莫名其妙就被出卖了的Anna不满地嚷嚷，“这本来应该是个秘密！”  
        Charles忍不住发笑，冲她挑了挑眉， “是啊， **秘密** ，如果他没有在大半个年级的学生面前叫你Ma Cherie的话。”  
        “他是法国人，而且那是在派对上，大家都喝了不少。连你都醉到差不多要跳起脱衣舞了，还好有我们把你拖回家。”Anna脸红得不知是因为害羞还是生气，平日里藏得很好的南部口音都跑出来了，“以后我再也不要跟你聊感情话题了，你这个口无遮拦的家伙！”  
        她抓起盘子里剩下的最后那块点心，掰成两半朝Charles丢过去。Charles闪避不及，抱头嗷嗷大叫，被Erik一把捞进怀里。  
        Erik把Charles毛绒绒的脑袋按在胸前，揽着他的腰，手上竟然还稳稳地接住了其中一块司康饼。“放心吧Marie，我会帮你好好教训他的。”这人把话说得像个邪恶的反派。  
        “Erik！”上一秒还庆幸自己得救了的Charles才明白自己是刚出虎口又入狼窝，用力戳着他的胸口质问，“你到底是站哪一边的？”  
        “呃，正义？”Erik咧着嘴，露出鲨鱼一样尖尖的牙齿。他讨好地献上截获的蔓越莓口味战利品。Charles瞪他一眼，气呼呼地咬在他的手指上，好歹守住了最后的原则。  
        他们再这样旁若无人地打情骂俏下去，即将出现的场景对无辜观众的眼睛可能不太友好。Anna怒饮半杯冰，决定扎进手机里刷她的Twitter。Raven做了个干呕的动作，挥挥手让他们快滚。  
        两人上了车之后，她故意伸长脖子，大声问道，“今晚你还回来吗？有没有什么台词是要我转述给妈妈的？”  
        “不了，谢谢。我会准时回来的。”Charles一本正经地回答。而Erik不知道为什么有点失望。  
  
        晚餐的气氛很不错，基本上就是Charles一直说个不停，话题从早餐燕麦片包装盒上的填字游戏到生物老师上课时讲的遗传学笑话。Erik主要负责把甜点递过去，偶尔附和几句。  
        他喜欢他们之间的相处模式，就好像他们已经陪伴了彼此很多年了。只要听着Charles的声音，他就会觉得很舒心，前几日那个萎靡不振的Charles简直要把他吓坏了。  
        所以要多做爱。Erik得出了一个这样的结论。  
        Erik把他的野马在街道边上停好，下车和Charles步行到对面的电影院去。  
        “我们等会买点爆米花好不好？我想要焦糖口味的。”Charles拖着Erik的手晃来晃去，像只小狗狗一样。  
        有时候Erik还是会被他这副天真的模样骗到。 **很多时候** 。但不是今天。“求我。”  
        “拜托——”纵使他可以从自己的口袋里掏那五块钱，Charles还是乐此不疲地配合Erik演戏，这大概就是情趣所在。“我会好好求你的。”  
        “比如说？”Erik不怀好意地收紧了横在他腰上的手。  
        “借你作业抄？”Charles继续扮纯情，“不行的话，明天午餐的三明治分一半给你！”  
        Erik哑然失笑，谁又能说这两个提议不算诱人呢？  
        他们太过专注于这场游戏了，以至于没有一个人注意到沿着道路高速行驶而来的货车。等到二人世界之外的那一点刺眼的灯光终于进入Erik眼角的视线范围时，已经来不及躲避了。  
        “Charles，小心——”  
        Erik下意识猛地把Charles拽到身后，对着近在咫尺的货车张开手，用能力使它停了下来。他控制得很好，货车只是向上浮起了了几厘米，稍后发动机熄灭，并没有任何路人察觉出什么异样来。  
        悬空的情况并没有持续多久。确保Charles安全之后，Erik让货车重新回到地面上。  
        “Erik，”把整个过程看得清清楚楚的Charles呆呆地望着他，花了点才恢复了语言能力，“那是什么？”  
        “我可以解释。”Erik低下头，眼睛盯着脚尖，拉着Charles的手松开了一点。他不确定Charles想不想听，毕竟并不是所有的人类都真的想跟不老不死的冷血动物谈恋爱的。怎么样他都可以理解。  
        “好的。”没想到的是，Charles并没有害怕得跑掉，反而语气一下子软了下来，回握他的力量温柔而又坚定。“但恐怕我们要先处理这个。”  
        Erik疑惑地抬头，见Charles把手指放在了太阳穴上，对着惊魂未定的货车司机一字一句地说道：  
        “发动机出了问题，现在，你要把车停到路边，休息一会。记住，什么奇怪的事情都没有发生，你从来没见过我们。”  
        货车司机的瞳孔慢慢地放大，收缩，然后才逐渐恢复了神采。他按照Charles所说的，调转方向，在路边停好车，趴在方向盘上睡着了。  
        “你催眠了他？”这简直是Erik见过最神奇的事了，而他自己明明也是个天赋异禀的磁控者。  
        “只是一点小小的心理暗示，亲爱的。”Charles冲他眨眨眼睛，“如你所见，我是个心灵感应者。”  
        “我也认识一个心灵感应者。”Erik决定不提Emma的名字，“但是没有你厉害。她只能读一读爱马仕导购的脑子，看看店里是不是真的没有她想要的那个包了。”  
        “噢。”Charles害羞地笑了，“话说回来，你是魅魔吗？”他问Erik。  
        “不是。”Erik摇头否认。他怎么可能是那种东西？他在古书上看到过，魅魔是很邪恶的物种。  
        “太好了。”Charles没来由地松了一口气，补充道：“不过我是哦。”  
        “那听起来很酷。”Erik严肃地点了点头。  
        好吧。或许有的魅魔就是很可爱也说不定。  
        “所以你是人类吗？”Charles猜测道。  
        “我是吸血鬼。”Erik有点自豪地告诉他，“还能控制磁场。”  
        “哇哦。”Charles双眼放光，崇拜地看着Erik。  
        Erik被他盯得都有点不好意思了，只能推着他的腰往前走，“快点吧，电影要开始了！”  
  
        电影放到一半的时候，Charles突然趴到他的耳边，“Erik。”  
        “什么？”  
        “你有咬过什么人吗？”  
        “没有。”Erik开始意识到这部电影对非血族的误导性究竟有多大。他们中的大部分还是有品味的，不是见到活人就会扑上去咬。  
        Charles“哦”了一声，想了想，又问：“那小兔子呢？”  
        “...也没有。”  
        “暮光之城会让你感觉到被冒犯吗？”  
        “还好。”  
        “如果...”  
        “Charles，好好看电影，别再问问题了。”  
        “要是我说我不想看电影了呢？”Charles伸了个懒腰，“我是说，都怪你，现在吸血鬼恐怖片对我来说一点也不恐怖了。”  
        爆米花都吃完了，所以Erik只能用一个吻来让他闭嘴。


	10. Chapter 10

       西彻斯特最近不算太平。Angel的死在报纸头版刊登之后，连卖墨西哥卷饼的流动车摊都不会在街上过久地逗留了。

       老实说，Logan没有晚睡的习惯，只不过最近的烦心事实在是太多，导致这会都快半夜了，他还站在院子里抽了一根又一根的雪茄。

       Summers家的灯还亮着，他注意到了。虽然小孩子总是熬夜会影响发育，但也轮不到他来管。

       这就是为什么Logan会盯着Scott在落地窗边走来走去的身影而无动于衷。那家伙身高已经有一米九了，最好是别再往上窜。倒不是说他嫉妒什么的。

       Scott到车库取车的时候，Logan才决定出声。他对Scott总是有点无法忽略掉的责任感。 ** **当然**** ，对Alex和Gabriel也是。

       他把雪茄摁掉，走到两栋房子中间的过道上，“Kid，你要去哪里？”

       Scott听到声音，转头面向他，回答道：“不关你的事。”

       “现在是十二点半。”Logan双手环胸看着他，俨然一副打算训话的样子。

       “正好是派对的绝佳时间，不是吗？”Scott大概打定了主意要跟他过不去，“我差点忘了，你应该早过了能领悟派对的乐趣的年纪了。”

       Logan默默容忍了Scott的态度， _ _青少年叛逆而已__ 。“你明天早上还要去学校。”他心平气和地说，“别告诉我你打算逃课。”

       Scott弯起嘴角，“感谢你提供的思路，我会好好考虑的。”他打开车门钻进车里，准备发动车子。

       “Scott。”Logan走了过去，用手按住方向盘。

       敞篷跑车就这点不好，一点私人空间都没有。Scott不得不听他把废话说完。“什么？”

       “你知道最近出了命案，凶手还没抓到。”Logan叹了口气，“如果你不想被人发现死在垃圾桶边上，现在给我回楼上睡觉。”

       “说得好像你真的在乎。”Scott把他嘲讽的天赋发挥到了极致，“如果我说不呢？”他向后靠在驾驶座上，红石英墨镜挡住了他的眼睛，但是无法削弱他的尖刺。

       Logan知道十几岁的小鬼很难搞，但Scott很明显还是其中的佼佼者。

       “听着，”Logan努力克制住把他连人带车扛起来丢到地下室去的冲动，“我要对你的安全负责。 ** **你和你弟弟们的。**** ”

       “非常好笑，Logan。”Scott仰起头来看他，“从你嘴里说出‘负责’这个词。有人告诉过你你真的很自以为是吗？”

       Scott还在生气。这实在不能怪他，就连Logan也想穿越回去一爪子捅死过去的自己。

       “还不少。”Logan哼了一声，“回楼上去。”

       “不行，我和Emma约好了的。”Scott从来都很固执，他一步也不肯退让。

       听到这个名字，Logan的脸色变得更差了。“那你就更不能去了。大半夜还开派对，谁知道那女人在打什么主意？”

       "为什么？”Scott突然笑了，“你不喜欢她。给我一个理由，否则我非去不可。”

       Logan不能把Emma的真实身份告诉Scott。他不确定Scott是否准备好应对这一切了。“她在操纵你。”最后，Logan有气无力地说。

       “没有人能操纵我。”Scott并不买账。“除非你在嫉妒。”

       “什-什么？”Logan差点被自己的口水呛死。他为什么要嫉妒Emma Frost？就因为她跟Scott总是在一起吗？绝对不是。

       “她人很贴心，成绩不错，待人也有礼貌。最重要的是她真的知道如何提供陪伴。虽然看上去冷漠了点，但其实——”

       Scott没能把话说完。Logan的吻尝起来有烟草的味道。

       “你说得对，也许我就是嫉妒她。”Logan抓住Scott伸出来要推开他的手，干脆一不做二不休，“为什么你对她的态度这么好？”

       Scott花了点时间冷静下来，接着对Logan说：“因为她从不对我说谎，从不玩弄别人的感情，即使她有资本这么做。”

       好吧，这样的回答完全不在计划之内。理性的那部分告诉Logan这时候应该逃跑，回家灌上一整瓶伏特加然后睡死过去，但他没有。

       “我能做到这个。”Logan想起了有些无法弥补的事，“我是说 ** **对你诚实**** 的这一部分。”

       他的一生不算太光彩，但唯独对Scott的欺骗带给他的愧疚感最为强烈。

       “很好。那你现在告诉我，你不喜欢我，你不想要我。”Scott揪住Logan的领子，把他拉向自己，“然后我们就翻篇了，我再也不会跟你对着干。”

       “我——”

       只要一句话，他们之间就能彻底结束了。Logan继续扮演Summers一家的监护人，保证他们不要走上酗酒或者吸毒的道路。Scott则是他的学生，除此之外与Alex和Gabriel没有任何差别。

       “你胆敢再骗我，我会杀了你。”Scott语气里充满了十足的警告意味。

       年轻男孩的狠话让Logan发笑。没有人能杀死金刚狼，除非你把他的心挖出来，再撕成碎片。

       “不。”Logan告诉Scott，“我不喜欢你。”他在Scott开车把他撞到大马路上之前把话说完，“I fucking love you.”

       倘若Logan还有一点羞耻心的话，就不会在车库里和Scott胡来了。Alex和Gabriel就在一墙之隔外睡得正香，而他从前还在那张工具台上给Scott修过玩具机器人呢。

       光是两个人贴在一起磨蹭他就硬得发疼了，差点兽性大发。不过还好是Scott先射的，Logan才把手伸进他的牛仔裤里没多久，就让他发出了类似于哭叫的声音，大概也算是扳回一城。

       很好。

       战无不胜的金刚狼Logan最终还是成功地把Scott拎回了楼上，后者累得都不打算挣扎，由着他摆弄，胡乱套上睡衣，然后粗暴地塞进被子里。

 _ _我做的又没什么不对__ 。Logan心想。你瞧，至少Scott今晚是绝对不能再到处乱跑了。

 

       Charles知道Erik靠近了。那人的意识存在感很强烈。

       倒不是说魅魔像吸血鬼那样拥有多么灵敏的感官，但对方根本没有费心隐藏。

       “你可以进来，Erik。”他头也不抬，伏在桌子上继续写他的论文。

       落地窗被一股无形的力量打开了，一只蝙蝠从夹缝中慢悠悠地飞进来，在他的身边转来转去。

       “你该小心点，别叫人看见了。”Charles不用想都知道Erik一定是在楼下的灌木丛里变的身。自从他们坦诚相见之后，Erik每次来访都直接省掉了敲门的步骤。他都不知道千百年来自诩高贵的吸血鬼一族是从哪学来这些爬窗翻墙的本领的。

       “周围没别人。”Erik变回了人形，懒洋洋地舒展身体，“你家的院子大得都可以打马球了。”

       “看来你的作业都写完了。”Charles哼了一声，“周日晚上还这么悠闲。”

       “嗯哼。”Erik在地毯上盘腿坐下了，背靠着床，双手分开撑在两侧。然后Charles就上钩了，抱着电脑也跟着过来，钻到他的怀里。

       “你说你是不是故意来打扰我的。”某人得了便宜还卖乖，如是说道。

       “没错。”Erik搂着Charles的腰，把脑袋埋在他的脖子那里嗅了嗅，“你洗过澡了？”

       “ ** **正常人**** 都会在晚上睡觉前洗澡。”Charles把打错了的那一行字删掉。他是读心者，不是先知，他又不知道Erik会过来。

       Erik的嘴唇贴在他脖子后面的那块皮肤上，触感有些冰凉。他能感觉到Erik听了他的话之后微笑的弧度和形状，这让他的脸颊产生了一点烧灼感。

       他逼迫自己把注意力集中在作业上。 _ _时间紧迫Charles Xavier，__ 这篇论文今晚24:00之前就得躺在教授的收件箱里，迟交的人会死得很难看。

       沐浴露的香气让Erik头昏脑涨。他把尖尖的牙齿露了出来，贴着Charles的脖颈，薄薄的皮肤下面有血液在流动。新鲜的，甜美的血液。Erik深深地吸了一口气，最后只是伸出舌头来舔了舔被牙齿压出来的红印。

       “你在做什么？”Charles笑嘻嘻地用手肘顶他，“好痒。”

       “你不怕我咬你？”Erik故意用那种凶巴巴的眼神打量他，就好像他是落入圈套之中的猎物。

       Charles透过早就黑掉了的电脑屏幕看着他，“难道我没被你咬过吗？”

       肩膀，锁骨，胸口，甚至大腿内侧，Charles身上总是会有牙印，在一些别人看不到的地方。

       Erik笑了笑，没有回答他，而是话锋一转，“你们家是镇上唯一的魅魔吗？”

       “啊——是啊。”Charles僵住了，不过他很快反应过来，“你们呢？吸血鬼不是群居生物吗？”

       Erik沉默了一瞬，“我们跟其他旁支不太来往。话说回来，你知道Howlett是狼人吗？”

       “什么？！”Charles转头过来，因用力过猛而差点撞到Erik的下巴。他看上去完全惊呆了。

       “看来你不知道。”Erik挑了挑眉，“他明明符合人类对狼人的所有刻板印象。”

       “说的有道理。”Charles咬着嘴唇，若有所思，“他很强壮，看起来也是狂野那种类型的。就他所到之处都散发出的强烈雄性荷尔蒙来看，我猜他是族群中的头狼。”

       “你还挺喜欢他？”Erik威胁地勒紧横在Charles腰间的手。

       “为什么不？他的体育课不拼命投篮和跑圈也能拿高分。”Charles脸上的笑意止不住地蔓延开来，“别告诉我你吃醋了。”

       “我没有。”Erik狡辩道。只是吸血鬼和狼人从来都不太对付的国际惯例而已。

       “有也没关系。”Charles蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“因为我知道怎么让你满意。”

       Erik早就硬了。作为素食吸血鬼，他的自制力没得挑。可每次，每次他一见到Charles就情难自抑，更别提那双蓝眼睛总是泛着水光，艳丽的红嘴唇像是被反复蹂躏一样惹人遐想。

       Charles后撤了一点，一把扯下了Erik的运动裤。刚才他被抵着的时候就已经心猿意马了，这会也没必要再对那颇为可观的形状假装惊讶。他将Erik的阴茎纳入口中，很快就找到了吞吐的节奏。

       天啊他可真够堕落，才认识Erik没多久，就已经很擅长口交这件事了。

       Erik也没好到哪去，大声呻吟着，一只手按着Charles的脑袋，同时控制顶胯的频率，努力不要让Charles噎到。他好歹还分心用能力锁上了门，免得被什么人撞破。祈祷这面墙的隔音不要太差，否则Lehnsherr家的长子再也无法维持他的得体形象了。

       Charles聪明，有教养，平易近人，只要你足够了解他，你还会知道他绝不是轻易屈服的类型。所以他埋头在Erik双腿间卖力服务带来的感官刺激程度可想而知，Erik没能坚持多久。

       每天都换洗睡衣挺可疑的，特别是当你的妹妹非常有洞察力且热衷于八卦。所以Charles在Erik射出来的时候没有退开，把他的精液如数吞了下去。

       这直接唤醒了Erik知恩图报的美德。后来Charles也开始又哭又叫了，Erik不得不用各种方法堵住他的嘴。

       把睡衣脱掉的话，就不会弄脏了吧？


	11. Chapter 11

       两个人腻腻歪歪地打闹了半天，终于舍得分开一会了。Charles歪歪扭扭地回到书桌前端坐着，争分夺秒给论文收尾。Erik则无所事事，靠在他的脚边玩手机，从他的杯子里喝了点牛奶，完全没把自己当个外人。

       突然，一阵电话铃声打破了寂静，Charles下意识扭头转向声音的来源。

       Erik看清了来电显示，接起来对着那边说：“等一下，我这里不方便说话。”他爬了起来，往阳台走去，一边同Charles解释，“是Emma，她有事要跟我说。”

       Charles点点头。其实他也不在意，他知道Emma是Scott的女朋友，而且和Erik是从小就认识的，这么晚还会打电话过来很 ** **正常**** 。

       Erik到了阳台，把窗落锁，然后才开始说话。没说几句他就眉头紧锁，把电话挂了，回到室内把刚才乱丢的鞋子找出来穿上。

       “怎么了？”Charles问他。

       “没什么。”Erik把外套搭在手上，“我得回家了。明天学校见。”

       Charles抬起头来同他吻别，察觉到他回吻的时候有一点心不在焉。

       从储物柜的密码到吸血鬼的真实身份，Charles几乎知道关于Erik的所有事。几乎。

       有些事情不能分享是有正当理由的，他这么安慰自己，情侣之间总要有私人空间。他不是也没把三人组的秘密调查告诉Erik吗？

       Charles摇摇头，自嘲地笑笑。多愁善感是不切实际的，而作业是真得不能再真的。

       提交了作业之后，Charles短暂地感觉到如释重负。他卷着被子在床上滚来滚去，最后还是决定给Erik发条短信。

       「你回到家了吗？」

       他通常不是黏人的那种伴侣。但今天是例外，他只是有一点担心，Erik脸上露出那样失魂落魄的神情实在罕见。

       过了几分钟，Erik回复了。「回到了。正准备上床，你早点睡。」

       惜字如金，Erik的一贯作风。

       「我们明天还是一起去学校对吗？」他再次确认他们的约定。

       「当然，我会去接你。晚安Charles。」

       对话到这里就顺理成章地结束了。Charles也回了一个晚安，脸朝下贴着枕头，睡了过去。

 

       周一早上Mrs.Jones请了假，所以是Raven做的早餐。吐司片被烤得焦黑，蔬果汁甚至都没有过筛，但Charles还是照单全收了，从此Raven看向他的眼神多了几分敬畏。

       Raven和Anna坐Scott的车上学，她们才不想当被闪到双目失明，丢下Charles一个人坐在门口等Erik。

       Erik来得比平时晚，不过顺路给Charles带了香草拿铁赔罪。他眼下隐隐有些乌青，不算太明显，Charles都不知道原来吸血鬼还会有黑眼圈。

       “昨晚没睡好？”Charles有点心疼地询问。他大概是彻夜未眠才会有这种效果。

       Erik在专心开车，一下子没反应过来，“什么？”

       “没事。”Charles捧着纸杯喝了一口，“你吃过早餐了没？”

       “还没有。”Erik耸了耸肩，“不过Emma第二节课会拿三明治给我。”

       “哦。”Charles把杯子放下，看向窗外，车内顿时只剩下早间电台的声音。

       在十字路口的红灯前，Erik停下了车，侧身过来找他的手握住，“是那女人欠我的，而且她们家也是我们族群的一支。我有没有跟你提过那种用血液调制的酱汁有多美味？”

       “真恶心。”Charles冷哼道，而他们都知道不可能有人会被这样的语气冒犯。“你们吸血鬼的饮食习惯。面包是神圣的！”他恨恨地说。

       “在阳光下活动是很耗体力的，更别提我今天还得训练。”Erik捏捏他的手，“如果没有这么多花样来补充动物血液，素食吸血鬼早就灭绝了。”

       “中午我不要跟你一起吃午餐了。”Charles撇撇嘴。

       “那我就去你的教室门口等你。”Erik不要脸地说，“还会带上你最爱的草莓奶昔，吸管扭成爱心型。”

       “你敢？！”

       光是想象一下那个场景的戏剧化程度Charles都受不了了。他最不需要的就是过多的关注，要能当一个透明人就再好不过。他的脸蛋和同样漂亮的成绩单已经让他的隐姓埋名成为奢望了，要是还被所有人知道他就是Erik Lehnsherr的 ** **地下男友**** ，下一步他就该收到储物柜里的恐吓信和拥有一个专属的hater团体了。

       “等着瞧吧。”Erik一踩油门重新发动车子，速度快到惹得Charles扭头瞪他。

       “你要跟我同归于尽吗？”

       “如果你不爱我的话，死亡将是我痛苦的终结。”

       Erik的话一说出口，两个人都笑了。他那装模作样的莎士比亚式腔调还挺像那么回事，说明Charles没有白白给他辅导了这么多天的文学课。

       别看Erik表面上吊儿郎当，每完成一个任务都要讨一次吻，其实都有认认真真地把那些书读完了，甚至还做了笔记。

       “中午在长椅那边等我。”Charles然后特地加重了语气，“不许到教室来。我还不想被你的仰慕者们堵在厕所隔间里。”

       “Yes,Sir.”

 

       午餐还是像平常那样，只是有一点不同，他们没能怎么说上话。Erik一直在低头发短信，三明治只咬了几口就被冷落在一旁。Charles把他便当盒里的小番茄挑出来吃完，书也看得差不多了，就提议回教室去。

       他们一起走到教学楼门口，Charles走在前面，先上了台阶，而Erik在他身后停了下来。 “你先回去吧，我还有点事要去找Emma。”Erik扶着他的腰，贴在他耳边低声说。

       “好。”趁着四下无人，Charles迅速转头同他交换了一个吻，“放学后见。”

       午休的时间并不长。告别了Charles，Erik争分夺秒赶到餐厅去和Emma碰面。

       “你查到了吗？”Erik一坐下就急急开口。

       “我翻遍了家里存着的古书，可惜我家里雇的菲佣不是吸血鬼，那上面的灰尘差点害我得了肺结核。”Emma翻了个白眼。

       “不要说废话。”Erik不耐烦地挥了挥手，打断她，“你到底有没有找到什么信息？”

       “当然有。Frost家族可不是白白存在几千年的。”Emma把手机拿出来，滑了几张她拍下的照片给Erik看，“我发现，有三类物种嫌疑最大，分别是魅魔，狼人和吸血鬼。”

       “你的意思是， ** **魅魔和狼人**** 。”Erik干巴巴地说。

       “暂时还不能排除我们族人的嫌疑。”Emma向来直来直去的，这会也不跟他见外，“要是我那几个姐姐干的我也不会觉得意外。她们基本上就是一群疯女人。”

       “对了，我让你帮我问Ruth的事，怎么样了？”Erik不想跟她争辩，开启了一个新的话题，“她有跟你透露什么吗？”

       “她跟什么人搅和在一起，这你早知道了。”Emma的神情看起来很担忧，“你真的要去跟Shaw谈这件事？勇气可嘉，Ruth知道了不扒你的皮才怪。”

       “Shaw是只老狐狸。他骚扰学生不是一天两天的了。”Erik皱着眉，“你记不记得之前我们还见过Angel从他的车上下来？总之我不想让Ruth被他骗了。”

       “我的意思是，我直接可以读他的心，这样我们都能省点事。”Emma同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“原来纵欲过度真的会影响智商。”

       “...闭嘴。”Erik忍无可忍地抖掉她的手。虽然她说的话并没有什么不对，事实就是他和Charles的频率高到令人发指。但——Erik转念又想，吸血鬼有极强的自愈能力，而魅魔以欲望为食，一切好像又合乎情理了。

       义正言辞地反驳过Emma的Erik在下午的课全部结束之后，立刻就把车开到了他们之前约定好的地方等着Charles，一秒也不敢耽搁。

       Charles上车的时候看起来心情很好，Erik记得他明明应该是刚下历史课才对。

       “肚子饿了吗？”Erik一边倒车一边同他说话，“车上应该还有点零食，你上次留在这里的，你自己找找看。”

       “我想吃炸薯条。”虽然Charles是这么回的，但还是打开了置物箱。从里面拿了一根巧克力棒，顺手把压在下面的透明文件夹也抽了出来。“这是什么?”他没有翻开看内容，只是好奇地问。

       “什么？”Erik斜了一眼，立刻踩下刹车，“没什么！只是一些——”

       “你在查Angel的事，对吧？”Charles实在忽略不掉最上面那一页纸上明晃晃的“验尸报告”几个大字，“你怀疑凶手不是人类。”

       “别告诉我这事你们族群有份参与。”Erik双手搭在方向盘上，转头过来一动不动地盯着他。

       “怎么可能？”Charles表情微变，嘴角有些绷紧。他深呼吸调整了一下，接着问道：“你有查到什么吗？”

       “暂时还没有。”Erik眉头紧锁，显然是不太想继续这个话题了。他重新发动车子，“你想要吃哪一家的？我们可以在十字路口那里停一下。”

       “Erik，”Charles沉默了一会才开口，小心翼翼地试探，“或许...你知道Ruth脖子上的项链是哪来的吗？吊坠是银质的，是比较罕见的形状。”

       “她一向很少戴首饰一类的物件？”Erik不自然地向后梳了梳头发，“为什么突然问这个？”

       “因为，”Charles像是用光了全身的力气才把这句话说了出来，“因为Angel也有一条一模一样的，她被杀害的那天并没有戴，我看得很清楚。而在那之后Ruth突然就有了这样一条项链——”

       “你这话是什么意思？”Erik把车停在了路边，神情阴郁地看着Charles，“你在暗示我妹妹有杀人的嫌疑吗？”

       “天啊Erik，我只是有些疑惑。”Charles慌乱地解释，“我也还在整理思路。你瞧，这一切都太过巧合了。也许镇子上还有其他的吸血鬼家族——”

       “够了！”Erik大声喝道，街道边的路灯和垃圾桶因他的怒意而震动，发出危险的声响。“Ruth或许是有些被宠坏了，但她绝对不会去伤害别人。绝对不会。你是不是以为吸血鬼都是杀人取血分尸的怪物？嗯？如果你也有看过验尸报告，你应该知道，Angel的死因没那么简单。如果非要说凶手，我看魅魔也不是没有可能。”

       “抱歉，我不应该问这种愚蠢的问题的。”Charles低着头不敢看他，肩膀微微颤抖着，攥在手里的巧克力棒差不多已经融化成一团半固体。

       车内沉寂了一会，然后Erik微不可闻地叹气。他不想在Charles面前失去理智，让事情变得更糟糕。所以他尽力压下了胸腔中翻涌的情绪，才接着说，“对不起，我说的话也很不对。我先送你回家吧。”

       “好。”Charles斜着身子靠在他那一侧的车窗上，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

       路过冰激凌店的时候Erik犹豫了一下要不要停，但Charles抱着手缩在座位上，看起来没什么兴致。分别的吻落在脸颊上，温度很烫，和从前一样湿润，却又像被叮咬过般刺痛。Charles对他说再见，短短的两个字将他们之间的距离拉得很远。

       Erik艰难地吞咽，苦涩让他的喉头发哽，但他还是把一句话完完整整地说出来了。“明天见。”

       Charles点点头，打开门下车。

       他没有反驳，没有拒绝，所以他们明天还会见，这不是永别，一切都会好起来的。

       回程的路上Erik心烦意乱，把车开得飞快。到家之后，他精疲力尽地上楼回房，连鞋都没脱就爬上床躺倒，一边翻来覆去一边听着隔壁的Ruth在同电话那头的什么人吵架。这时，一个可怕的念头猝不及防地击中了他。

       让他惊恐的不仅仅是他脑内蹦出的场景和猜测，还有他竟然真的对自己亲生妹妹起了疑心的事实。

 

       今天拉拉队的训练结束得很晚。Scott等在更衣室外面，Emma一走出来他就迎了上去。

       “Em，我能和你谈谈吗？”

       “你给我带了脱脂豆奶？”Emma惊异地接过他递过来的饮料，另一只手叉腰，饶有兴致地上下打量了他一番，“让我猜猜，你要跟我分手？”

       “你是怎么——”Scott提前准备好的台词一句也说不出来了。他避开Emma锋利的眼神，盯着地板砖上的一道裂痕，这辈子从来没有这么心虚过，“好吧，没错，我确实是打算说这个。”

       “所以，你跟Howlett终于搞在一起了？”

       Emma的话让Scott大惊失色。即使有墨镜挡住了他睁圆的双眼，你还是能通过他张嘴的口型来判断他的情绪。

       “别那么惊讶，亲爱的。”Emma指了指自己的脑袋，“没什么能瞒得过我。”

       “你会读心？”Scott紧张地问。

       “我是个心灵感应者。”Emma半是开玩笑地回答。她倒不是很在乎Scott会不会发现她的真实身份，因为她对他有足够的信任。“我喜欢你，Scott，你比其他人要有趣得多。”

       “但我——”

       “闭嘴，Summers，听我把话说完。”Emma剜他一眼，然后慢条斯理地开口，“你我都知道我们做情侣是不会有结果的，也许你当初就不应该在咖啡店帮我付那杯冰摩卡的钱。”

       “抱歉。”Scott垂着脑袋，一副任由她发落的样子。

       “没必要。”Emma高傲地昂着头，像危险的捕食者那样眯起眼睛，“我早就知道你们俩不对劲了。每次Howlett出现的时候你都表现得很诡异。怎么说呢，我的gaydar一向很准。生活本身已经如此乏味，我倒是对你们之间会发生的剧情挺好奇的。”

       Scott愣愣地看着她，突然有点明白了Logan的警告。

       “但我不会就这么原谅你。”Emma继续说，潇洒地甩了甩头发，“你直到毕业为止都得来帮我的社团搬道具，并且依然要每天帮我买饮料，载我回家。你仍然是我的 ** **朋友**** ，而这是你欠我的。”

       “好的...？”Scott此时此刻的心情有种说不出来的复杂。他既感到庆幸，又觉得不安。他原本以为Emma会用高跟鞋把他敲晕然后扔进泳池里，或者用拉拉队队员的花球把他捂死。

       “别傻站着了，帮我拿着。”Emma理所当然地把包塞到他怀里，走路的样子像只高傲的孔雀，又尖又细的鞋跟几乎把木地板凿穿，“你的车停在哪了？”

       “Emma，走这边。”Scott追上去，指了指相反的方向。   

       “要说请，你这混蛋。”


	12. Chapter 12

       第二天，Charles如约出现在路边，没有摆脸色，也没有精神不振。Erik松了一口气，那颗悬着的心终于可以放下。

       车门关上之后，他并不急着开车。辗转反侧了一整夜，他还是决定要向Charles坦白，“Charles，我有话想跟你说。”

       “什么？”Charles警觉地抬头，安全带才系到一半。

       “关于我的家族，还有我妹妹Ruth。”Erik转过来，面对着他。

       “谢天谢地，我以为你是要跟我分手。”Charles抹了把不存在的汗。他双手环胸，向后靠在椅背上，“是那种要我用生命起誓守护的秘密吗？我得声明，不是所有的心灵感应者都擅长保守秘密的。不过如果Emma是的话也可以理解。总而言之，这是种刻板印象。”

       “我为什么要跟你分手？”Erik根本没把他后面那些话听进去，整个人看上去像是石化了一样。

       “因为你看起来情绪超低落而且语气也超严肃？”Charles眯起眼睛，“不过你到底要说什么？”

       “我确实是在调查Angel Salvatore的死。”Erik告诉他，“她的家人怀疑这件事是镇上的吸血鬼做的，找上了我们。所以我必须要找出真相，洗清吸血鬼族群的嫌疑，否则后果不堪设想。Emma和Azazel和我是同类，他们在帮我的忙。”

       说到这里，Erik停了下来，握住Charles的手，“这就是为什么我最近总是和Emma在一起。她能让调查的过程少一些麻烦，省得还要Azazel用上恐吓的手段。”

       “我以为Salvatore是人类？”Charles追问，“为什么他们会知道你们是吸血鬼？”

       “没错，他们只是人类。”Erik点了点头，“但我的父母似乎和他们有某种协议，关于和平共处和互惠互利什么的。总之，吸血鬼族群要在西彻斯特继续隐姓埋名地过安稳的生活，就不能和他们撕破脸。”

       “你觉得他们会知道魅魔和狼人的存在吗？”Charles皱着眉毛，脸上的担忧显而易见。他不确定能让吸血鬼如此忌惮的东西会不会对其他魔法生物也造成影响。如果会，他们该怎么办？

       “你们隐藏得很好，暂时应该还不用担心。”Erik安抚他，接着话锋一转，轻蔑地说，“至于Howlett，他们可能都没把他放在眼里，因为他大概是镇上唯一的狼人。你知道的，狼人作为一个群体会更具有威慑力些。”

       “只有你才这么觉得。”Charles努努嘴，“瞧瞧他的上臂和胸肌，任何人都应该感到畏惧。”

       “我应该有危机感吗？”Erik醋意十足地收紧手。

       “也许吧。”Charles调皮地眨眨眼睛，“如果你给我买冰激凌的话，我会考虑给你加分哦。”

       “要放巧克力脆片吗？”Erik立刻发动车子，同时脑海里已经规划出了从冰激凌店绕过到学校的最短路线。

       “谁吃冰激凌不放巧克力脆片？”Charles奇怪地看着他。

       Erik斟酌片刻，才小心翼翼地回他，“我...？”

       “为什么？”Charles简直惊呆了，“巧克力是人类的伟大发明之一！”

       “太甜了。”Erik耸耸肩，“Ruth小时候常常吃，巧克力融化了之后被她弄得到处都是，最后都还得我来收拾。”

       “说到Ruth，你还没告诉我她怎么了。”Charles这才想起来，“我回去仔细思考了一下，项链的事，大概真的只是我想多了。”

       “不。”Erik语气凝重，在等红灯的间隙和Charles对上视线，“我也不知道——也许你是对的。Ruth最近总是夜不归宿，我很担心她，所以找了Emma和她聊聊。同样是女孩，总归是比较聊得来一些。但她总是找借口避开这个话题，直到我们偶然发现她原来一直在跟Shaw见面。”

       “Shaw？你说的是Sebastian Shaw？”Charles目瞪口呆。无论如何他都无法把活泼可爱的Ruth同那个笑里藏刀的人类学教授联系起来，更别提他们在约会了。

       “这原本是她的自由，我不应该干涉。但Shaw是学校的老师。倘若他还有一点道德良知，就不会来勾搭我妹妹。”Erik恨恨地说，“他看着就不是什么好人！”

       “你不应该以貌取人。”Charles稍微不悦地指出，即使他也同意Erik的观点。你瞧，Erik Lehnsherr看上去也很不好惹，但却意外地是个小甜心，属于Charles的限定版本。

       “我们有证据！”Erik着急了，“事实上，我想让Emma去读他的心。如果能抹去他脑海里关于Ruth的记忆就再好不过——”

       “Ruth的事情应该交给她自己解决。”Charles说，在Erik张口反驳之前补充，“我知道你是为她好，但Ruth已经长大了，至少是将近成年的吸血鬼了，你应该对她有点信心，在采取行动之前先跟她开诚布公地谈一谈。”

       “我只是担心她。”Erik辩解道，“我不想让她受伤。”

       “我明白。要是Raven，我指不定已经把对方脑成智障了。”Charles把手放在他的肩膀上捏了捏，“别太勉强自己，我能感觉到你的脑子在不停地往外投射情绪，就像是一场小型核爆。”

       “抱歉。”Erik无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“请你吃冰激凌会好一点吗？”

       “要两个才行。”Charles竖起手指示意，舔嘴唇的样子让Erik一路上都在心猿意马。

       很快，他见识到了能让冰激凌变得更甜的其他方法。

 

       他们约了午餐时间在天台见面，避开人群，不用假装只是朋友，像正常情侣一样亲昵。不过在那之前，Erik得先同Emma见上一面。她今早发了短信说会去找Shaw，然后临近放学又紧急传召Erik到化学实验室，俨然一副女王做派。

       “你绝对想不到。”Emma一见到他就把他拽进来，谨慎地关上门，“事情真是变得越来越有趣了，Shaw确实不简单。”

       “你读到了什么？”Erik问。

       Emma靠在讲台上，无辜地摊开手，“什么都没有。”

       “你在耍我吗？”Erik的脸瞬间就黑了下来。就因为Emma一句全部大写的「情况不妙」，他放弃了和Charles互喂布丁的机会跑来这里的，这可是天大的牺牲。

       “这恰恰是问题的所在，亲爱的。”Emma差点忍不住要拿手里的课本把他砸醒，“我是个读心者，看在上帝的份上，为什么我没办法从他脑子里读到任何东西？”

       “你的意思是...”Erik太过震惊，以至于无法完成一个句子。Emma拥有非常强大的心灵感应能力，如果连她都无法进入Shaw的大脑，只能是在一个前提之下。

       “Shaw很有可能不是人类。”Emma替他把话说出来了，“也许是血族、魅魔，或者狼人。”

       “所有的血族成员都知道西彻斯特是我们的地盘。”Erik觉得这一切荒唐至极，“如果他是魅魔或者狼人，我得说他选了一个非常错误的目标。”

       “这些暂时都只是我们的推测。”Emma比他镇定一点，“下一步你打算怎么办？”

       “与吸血鬼相处课堂101，”Erik回答，神情和他体内流动的血液一样冰冷，“永远不要招惹一片领地上的主人。”

 

       Erik到达天台的时候Charles已经无聊到开始玩衬衫上的纽扣了。他盘腿坐在那里，旁边放着喝完了的牛奶瓶。风调皮地卷起他耳边的碎发，显露出侧脸的轮廓。恰到好处的阳光让他的眼睛蓝得更加透彻，连鼻尖上的点点雀斑都在闪烁。Erik能想到的所有关于温暖和美好的词汇，都可以被用来形容这一刻。

       Charles抬头瞥见Erik朝自己走来，两人心照不宣地相视一笑。

       “你迟到了。”他看着Erik坐下来，抱怨道，“Emma说什么了？拖住你这么久。你知道我要忍住不偷吃你的卷饼有多难吗？”

       “事实比想象中的复杂。”Erik搂住他的肩膀，两个人挨在一起，“是关于Shaw的，不过我现在不想说这个。”

       “那就回头再说。”Charles不怎么介意。毕竟他们好不容易才了有一次享受二人世界的机会，Raven和Azazel真的很阴魂不散。

       Erik一边被他咬着脖子，一边从书包里翻出一个丝绒的小盒子，“我想送你一个礼物。”

       “为什么？今天是我的生日吗？”Charles狐疑地接过，在Erik殷切的注视下打开，看到了一枚银色的圆环，“哇哦，一个戒指？”

       “现在跟你求婚的话是不是太早了？”Erik屏住呼吸，“你喜欢吗？”

       “谁说我一定会和你结婚的？”Charles拿那种傲慢的腔调说，倒也没影响他把戒指戴在手上，对着亮光仔细端详，“倒是挺合适的。”

       经过精心打磨的金属贴着他的皮肤，触感冰凉而坚硬，却镶嵌进了他心里最柔软的部分当中。

       “我自己做的。”Erik颇为自豪地告诉他，“量过尺寸了，不会错的。”

       “在我睡着的时候吗？”Charles故作惊慌，抱住自己手臂，做出防备的姿态，“你还做过什么？别告诉我你手里有一堆我的裸照。”

       “也许吧。”Erik咧着嘴，露出鲨鱼一般的牙齿，“所以不要离开我。”

       “你想得美。”Charles大笑着倒在他的怀里，“永不。”

       加了萨尔萨辣酱的鸡肉卷饼还躺在午餐盒里没被动过，并且将继续被冷落，因为他们还有别的事情要忙，两只手都闲不下来。

       天台的监控莫名其妙出了一点故障，午休时段的记录只剩下雪花和马赛克。而这，只不过是西彻斯特发生过的众多超自然现象中微不足道的一个。

 

       回到家里，Erik才给黑屏已久的手机充上电。他一向对高科技产品不感冒，况且跟Charles在一起的时间总是不够，谁会在乎Twitter上又出现了什么新热门？

       刚开机进入主界面，来自Emma的未读信息就跳了出来，「对了，忘记告诉你了，Ruth的项链是Shaw送给她的。这很重要吗？」

       Erik的呼吸在那一瞬间几乎停滞了。

       所有原本模糊的碎片在他的脑海里一一浮现，开始串联成清晰的整体，零散的字节拼凑出一个被忽略已久的可能性。

       也许Charles并不是第一个见到Angel Salvatore的尸体的人 。

 

       接着到来的周末为Erik的计划提供了完美的行动契机——他要去和Shaw当面对质。

       他不是没考虑过Charles的建议，但没有人比他更了解Ruth了。倔强、好胜、叛逆过头，Lehnsherr家的人几乎都是一个模子里刻出来的，认定了的事情就绝不会轻易改变。

       Charles被哄骗去给在乡村俱乐部举行的慈善拍卖会钢琴伴奏，这会可能还在陪父母应酬，无暇顾及其它。

       既然心灵感应帮不上忙，那么Erik只好采取传统的办法了。他花钱收买了几个社区里整天无所事事的小混混，加上Emma施加的一点小小的心理暗示，让他们在Shaw家门口的草坪上争执起来，然后大打出手，压倒围栏，在灌木丛里滚作一团。

       趁着Shaw出门查看情况，站在屋顶的Erik切断了一整条街的电力供给，Azazel随即瞬移进入Shaw的书房，找到并备份他的日程安排表，整个过程用时不到三分钟。

       “我都不知道他还养了狗。”黑色的烟雾还未完全散去，Azazel得意洋洋地把手机丢给Erik，“我总觉得他是会虐待动物的那一类人。他平时总是一副圆滑的嘴脸，对谁都笑咪咪的，装出一副绅士的样子，我都要吐了。”

       “女孩们还挺吃这一套的。”Emma百无聊赖地对着镜子检查妆容，“不得不承认，他确实长得还行。Az，你应该跟他学学如何藏住尾巴。”

       “他每天晚饭后都会去公园遛狗，大约是七点到八点之间。”Erik交叉比对了所有的历史记录，发现了其中的规律。“今晚，我会到那里去等他。”

       “那我们呢？”Azazel瞪着眼睛，脸上的刀疤让他的表情有点狰狞，“你不会打算自己去吧？”

       Erik摇头，“我不能让你们跟我一起冒险，这是我自己的事。而且周六晚上公园里有乐队表演，Shaw在西彻斯特已经潜伏了这么久，不会就这么轻易地在公众面前暴露自己的伪装。”

       Azazel晃了晃他的尾巴，“好吧，你说了算，老大。”

       “我可以选择咬断他的脖子，或是把公园里的雕塑都丢到他身上。”Erik被好友突然的关心弄得都有些不自在了。“你们更应该担心他的生命安全，还有去哪能找到经验丰富的刑事律师。”

       “我会和你保持联系。一旦情况不妙，Az会立刻把你带回来。”Emma一向作风强硬，根本不容他拒绝，“我们就这么说定了。”


	13. Chapter 13

#  ****

       夜幕很快降临，Erik已经做好了出发的准备。

       这正是血族生物们最活跃的时候。他的感官变得前所未有的敏锐，四肢充满力量，甚至还能感觉到隔着一个街区的废旧停车场的存在。

       在没搞清楚Shaw的身份之前，Erik决定避免打草惊蛇。他与普通人类一样驱车前往公园，拿着酒精饮料穿梭在等待开场的乐队粉丝之间，寻找Shaw的身影。涌动的人潮和震耳欲聋的暖场音乐干扰到了他的感知和判断，他不得不躲到茂密的景观树后面，变成行动更自如的蝙蝠，挥着翅膀在公园上方盘旋。

       “找到Shaw了吗？”Emma在他的脑子里问。

       “还没-等等，我看到他了。”Erik落在树枝上，视线锁定了一头杜宾犬和他的主人，“追踪这股讨厌的味道总不会错。”

       “那么，祝你好运。”

       暂停与Emma的对话，Erik变回了人形，穿过广场，朝Shaw走去。那只杜宾犬率先发现了来者不善，警觉起来，朝他汪汪大叫。

       “Lehnsherr！我们的体育明星！”Shaw似乎对Erik的到来感到非常惊讶。他悠闲地靠在长椅上，安抚着他的宠物，“没想到会在这里遇见你。你是Hellfire的粉丝吗？”

       “省省吧，Shaw，我不是来和你聊天的。”Erik懒得跟他废话，直接切入主题，“离我妹妹远点，否则我可不能保证我不会对你做什么。”

       “我不明白。”Shaw看起来像是被冒犯到了。他换了个端正的坐姿，把拴着杜宾犬的绳子放到一边，双手交叉搭在膝盖上，“我和Ruth Lehnsherr不过是正常的师生关系。” 他的演技绝对值得一座奖杯，戏剧社应该邀请他去做指导老师。

       “正常师生关系？真的？”Erik冷笑道，“明天，校长将会受到一封匿名举报信，里面装有所有法庭需要的证据。是不是正常，验证过就知道了。”

       “噢，Erik！你这又是做什么呢？”Shaw脸色微变，连同他的狗也变得不安起来，在原地转圈，虎视眈眈地盯着Erik。“我只不过是给她提供了一些额外的课后辅导，仅此而已。如果她的监护人对此有意见的话，那么我可以立即终止。何必把场面弄得这么难堪呢？”

       Erik对尾巴竖起来的杜宾犬根本不屑一顾。他居高临下地看着Shaw，天生嗜血的尖牙隐藏在路灯下的阴影之中，“记住我的话，Sebastian Shaw，下一次，我不会只是跟你谈谈这么简单。”

 

       Frost家大得可怕，但对瞬移者来说根本不算什么。Azazel正忙着往嘴里塞东西，尾巴的三角铲上还叉了一块被咬过的肉桂卷，整个人几乎淹没在从厨房里搜刮来的各种零食里。

       Emma一边用钻石化的左手打磨着右手的指甲，一边暴躁地调整头上的卷发棒。光看这一幕，谁会想到他们是这一辈血族中天赋最杰出的几位呢？

       落地窗边的细微动静让他们俩同时停下了手里的事。

       “你终于回来了！”Azazel一看到Erik就从茶几上跳了下来，“怎么样？Ruth的事搞定了吗？”

       Erik侧身从阳台进来，回答他，“他要是足够聪明，就会按照我说的做。”

       “你还观察到什么了？”Emma感觉到了他异常活跃的表层思绪，不由得好奇起来。

       Erik回忆了一下刚才的情景，“只是一点猜测。但，我不认为Shaw和我们是同类。”他思考过后得出结论，“你见过几个养宠物的血族？他的狗闻起来简直跟Logan Howlett一模一样。”

       “最近Scott车上都是那股味道，他们大概在那里面操过八百回了。”Emma想起来还有点头晕，“我总算知道为什么我们祖祖辈辈都是世仇了。”

       Erik喝了一口茶，不打算对此发表评论。“总而言之，我们还是得提高警惕。直觉告诉我Shaw和Salvatore的死脱不了干系。”

       Emma吹一吹她刚涂好的指甲油，随口问了句，“你怀疑他是凶手？”

       “不排除这个可能。 ”Erik看向他的盟友们，“我们还需要更多证据。”

 

       Charles很后悔，非常后悔。

       他在戏剧社的活动中抽中了四张周二晚上零点场的电影票，本来打算邀请Raven、Anna和Scott一起去看的。但Scott临时有事，不得不留在家里，他只能把Erik拉过来凑数。

       他早该想到的。只要他和Erik对视超过三秒，或是有过多的肢体接触，Raven就会把白眼翻到天上，狂踢驾驶座的椅背，“你们要是当街搞起来我会报警的，相信我。”

       到了电影院之后，两个女孩像是预谋好了的一样，不约而同地坐在了他们中间。

       “只是想维护观影秩序。”Raven抓了一把爆米花丢进嘴里，“这里还有好多未成年人呢。”

       “我们又不会怎么样！”Charles不服气地把薯片嚼得咔哧咔哧响，然后继续往Erik的脑子里投射各种乱七八糟的东西。

       Erik不得不把全部的注意力都集中在竖起精神屏障上，因为在公共场合勃起可不是什么体面的行为，虽然影厅内的观众屈指可数。

       电影没什么特别之处，典型的好莱坞商业片，无非就是一群有着超能力的青少年拯救世界的故事。Erik在开场十分钟后就睡着了，直到片尾才被动作场面的音效惊醒，奇迹般地发现自己竟然还能接得上剧情。

       散场后，观众陆陆续续地离开。Charles、Raven和Anna还在热火朝天地讨论剧情，就男主角应该跟谁在一起而吵得不可开交，影厅里只剩下他们的声音。Erik直接睡过了感情戏的部分，没有发言权，所以只能在一旁无聊地坐着。

       他盯着滚动的演员表发呆，却意外地看见Shaw正在从座位中间的过道走过。

       运气真差。Erik厌恶地把目光移开，一边暗自觉得Shaw的电影品味和他的年纪搭配在一起诡异至极，一边幸灾乐祸地看着他孤独离去的背影。

       凌晨两点的街道上已经没什么人了，停车场也只剩下两辆车，还有几盏电力明显不足的路灯。

       Charles在最前面倒着走，踩在Erik的影子上，故意不说话也不牵手，只是跟他眉来眼去。Raven和Anna走得比较慢，两个人把头凑在一起看手机，兴奋地刷着男主角的演员发在ins上的照片，时不时发出尖叫。

       Erik早就发现Shaw是另外一辆车的主人了，Shaw坐在那辆奔驰里，正在和什么人打电话。他很怀疑这么晚了还有谁会有精力闲聊，但无论如何，他现在只想装作没看到Shaw，以免再节外生枝，毁掉这个美好的夜晚。况且Charles笑起来明亮极了，可爱得像块小饼干，让他这会满腹心思都只想着把Charles捉住，好好地尝一尝味道。

       眼角的余光里似乎有黑影闪过，Erik停下了脚步，狐疑地四处张望。

       Charles下意识地也跟着左右看了看，“怎么了？”

       “没什么。”Erik摇摇头。停车场里除了他们就是Shaw，没有别人。血族的夜视能力十分出众，很难被黑暗蒙蔽，也许真的只是他出现幻觉了。

       他们继续往前走，Charles打着哈欠，决定利诱Erik早上帮他带一杯提神的黑咖啡。他还没来得及开口，就看见一只体型庞大的不明生物从车位后方的草丛里蹿了出来，径直扑向Raven和Anna。

       “小心！”

       “什么？”听到Charles的喊叫，Raven迷茫地抬头，只见一排锋利的獠牙正在向自己袭来。她惊恐的表情很快就消失了，连同她的人类形态一起。鳞片翻动过后，一只乌鸦展开双翼，往高处飞去。

       Anna没有她的变形天赋，反应也没有她快，躲避不及，被那头生物扑倒在地上。

       Charles一边朝这边跑来，一边试着控制它，但心灵感应在这种时候却不起作用。Erik都没想起来他还是个磁控者，见Charles面露难色，便直接冲了过去，用尽全身力气撞开了它。

       那头生物被撞飞出去十几米，发出凄厉的惨叫声。

       确保它暂时失去行动能力之后，Erik向Anna伸出手，“你没事吧？”

       “没事。”Anna扶着他站起来，拍了拍裙子上的尘土。

       变回原型的Raven落回地面上，和她抱在一起，惊魂未定地问，“那是什么？”

       Erik没有对她这副蓝色的样子表现出过多的关注，眼睛盯着那头四足动物，告诉她，“一头狼。”

       “不是普通的狼。”随后赶到的Charles捂着被风吹起来的外套，补充道，“我觉得它有智慧。”

       Charles的话不无道理。袭击他们的这头黑狼比动物园里的那些要大上两倍有余，双眼通红，匍匐在那里一动不动，好像能听懂他们说话似的。

       Erik挡在三个人前面，做好准备应对它任何接下来可能会有的任何行动。他感觉到Charles触碰他的手指，于是用更加坚定的力量回握住。

       “他为什么要攻击我们？”Anna忍不住从后面探出半个脑袋偷看。

       Charles与Erik交换了一个眼神，两人都没能给出回答。

       黑狼距离他们不远，但Erik依然有十足把握。只要它胆敢轻举妄动，停车场两侧的金属灯柱就会在顷刻之间贯穿它的身体。

       也许是察觉到了战斗力的差距，紧张的对峙只持续了一小会。黑狼在原地转了个圈，改变了攻击的目标。

       它向相反的方向奔跑而去，一跃而起，撞在Shaw的车上，连挡风玻璃也被震得粉碎。警铃声大作，伴随着车灯刺眼的强光闪烁。等到他们再次睁开眼的时候，黑狼已经不见了踪影，现场只留下一辆侧翻了的奔驰。

       “里面有人！”眼尖的Raven发现了被安全带卡住的Shaw，“我们得救他！”

       “我来搞定。”Erik走上前去。虽然内心十分不情愿，但他也不想再卷入西彻斯特的另一桩命案中。

       “不行！这样Shaw会知道你的身份！”Charles在他出手之前拉住他，“让我先催眠他。”

       “不必了。”Erik直接操控整辆车浮了起来，让它在半空中翻转一百八十度，再重新落下来，轮胎着地。“他应该知道，我能救他，也能杀了他。”

       “我不明白。”老实说，Charles对今天晚上发生的所有事情都毫无头绪。突然的袭击，Erik说的话，Shaw经历过这一切后不同寻常的镇定。说不定他才是西彻斯特最单纯的那一个，而他还是一个会读心术、用假ID买过酒的魅魔呢。

       “我们稍后再谈这个。”Erik回头对他说。

       Charles没办法对Shaw置之不理。他犹豫了一下，还是走了过去，“教授，你怎么样？有没有受伤？”

       “帮帮我。”车里传来的回应听起来有些虚弱。Shaw脸色苍白，搭在方向盘上的左手被玻璃碎片划出了一道鲜血淋漓的裂口。

       被压抑已久的本性在作祟，Erik刚一接近，血腥味就迅速如潮水一般淹没了他，使他变得躁动不安，滋生出最原始的渴望。

       素食吸血鬼从来不碰人类的血液，但他们永远摆脱不了祖先赋予的基因。这是他们的宿命，也是阴魂不散的诅咒。

       Charles善心大发，坚持要把Shaw送到医院。Erik第一次和别人在脑子里吵架，经验不足，从论据到气势都败下阵来。为了确保Shaw不会做什么坏事，他得不得也跟着上了车，一路上恨不得把脑袋伸到车窗外面去。

       Erik受不了医院的气味，所以他等在车里，由三人带着Shaw到急诊部去。直到有专业人士接管了Shaw，并为他处理了伤势，他们才终于能喘口气，精疲力尽地回到车上。

       “疯狂的一天。”Raven四仰八叉地躺倒在后座，“我明天能不去上学吗？打电话给Ms.Perry，就说我生病了。”

       “ ** **我们**** 都生病了，食物中毒。”Anna建议道，“是因为我们在一起吃了晚餐。”

       “好主意——等等，所以，Erik，你也是魅魔？”Raven这才想起Erik刚才把一辆车举起来的这回事，从扶手箱上边探出脑袋，“天啊我还在担心我把你吓到，怪不得你这么冷静。”

       “吸血鬼。”Charles和Erik同时回答她。

       Raven的眼睛瞪得更大了，“你他妈的在逗我？暮光之城要出新的续集了吗？”

       “大概吧。”Erik挑眉，“而且我不觉得有什么可怕的，蓝色很适合你。”

       “真的？”Raven自嘲地笑笑。

       “所以，西彻斯特有魅魔，狼人和吸血鬼。”Anna岔开话题，“看来以后我得仔细考虑那些都市传说的可信度了。”

       “说到狼人，”Charles看向Erik，“我记得你说Logan是单独行动的。”

       “但我确实从来没见过其他的狼人。”Erik也觉得奇怪，“你还记得Salvatore的尸检报告内容吗？”

       “记得，怎么了？”Charles点头。他仔细阅读过所有的文字内容，还靠着维基百科给生僻词汇附上了注释。

       “狼人喜欢肢解他们的猎物。”Erik解释道，“野蛮而原始，这是他们的典型作风。”

       “非常残忍。”那天的场景给Charles留下了不小的心理阴影，让他从此对番茄肉酱面之类的食物都再无兴趣。

       “狼人袭击了我们，也有可能会袭击她。”Erik没注意到Charles的异样，继续往下说，“Salvatore和我们走得很近，也许狼人把她当成了我们的同类。她被害的那天，是满月。”

__但她被吸干了血液，这该如何解释？_ _

       Charles还没来得及表态，就听到另一个人的声音就在他的脑海里响起。

__如果这只是狼人和吸血鬼之间的博弈，那么为什么它要对我们下手？_ _

****因为我们和Erik在一起？** **

__它本来可以偷袭Erik，出其不意。袭击我们只会增加失败的风险。_ _ __魅魔从来不和其他种族打交道，一直以来几乎算是隐形的存在。我知道你信任Erik，他救了我们的命。但你能信任其他的吸血鬼吗？_ _

       话音逐渐淡去，Charles重新回到现实世界，感觉到冷汗爬满了他的脊背。Erik就在他的面前，灰绿色的眼睛燃烧着赤诚的火焰，他知道他的爱人对他始终毫无保留。但同时Raven也提醒了他，事情绝没有这么简单，一切都太过巧合了。

       他不知道究竟谁是盟友，谁又是敌人。他只知道，今夜过后，无论是狼人、吸血鬼还是魅魔，都再也无法独善其身。


	14. Chapter 14

      Erik把车在Charles家门口停好，像往常一样准备从阳台偷溜进去。  
      血族一向尊重主人的意愿，不会随意闯入别人的地盘。但Erik早就获得Brian的许可了，所以后来夜袭Charles的频率才得以从一次到无数次。奇怪的是，受害者竟然毫无怨言。  
      他刚一下车，对着镜子整理好发型，鬼鬼祟祟地还没来得及变身，就被闲来无事在庭院里摆弄花草的Sharon逮了个正着。  
      “Erik！”Sharon放下园林剪走过来，把围栏打开，热情地招呼他，“下午好啊，你来找Charles的？”  
      “是...是的，Xavier夫人。”Erik一下子站得比军队里的士兵还直，就差给她敬个礼了。  
      “我听说你也参加了学校组织的露营活动？”Sharon把他领到正门去，语重心长地同他说，“到时候就麻烦你照顾Charles了。他疯玩起来总是没有分寸，记得千万别让他到湖里游泳。”  
      “好的，Xavier夫人。”Erik僵硬得不行，差点忘记该怎么走路。他当然会好好照顾Charles，帮Charles烤棉花糖，替Charles被蚊子咬，保护Charles不受任何伤害。 _所以我可以和您的儿子结婚吗？_  
      “妈妈！”Charles的声音打断了Erik的思绪。他站在旋转楼梯中央，身上还穿着睡衣，“你没乱说话吧？”  
      “Erik来找你，我只是带他进来。”Sharon无辜耸耸肩，“再说了，小心谨慎总不为过。别忘了保护措施。”  
      Charles嘟囔了一句“知道了”，踩着拖鞋跑过来，二话不说拽Erik上楼，脸红得像个番茄。  
刚回到房间里，他就被Erik按在了门上。  
      “保护措施，嗯？”Erik坏笑着捉住他的手，“你觉得我们该带几个？”  
      “什么？”Charles还在装傻，“我们又不一定会住同一个帐篷。”  
      “你想要在山洞里也可以。”Erik故意往Charles耳朵吹气，继续诱惑他的猎物，“你说呢？”  
      “我说我们再不出发Raven就该回来了。”Charles推推他的肩膀，“我可不想跟她一起逛超市，她会在化妆品柜台待到天荒地老的。”  
      利弊权衡之下，Erik决定暂时放过Charles。他就在一旁目不转睛地盯着Charles把睡衣脱掉、从柜子里拿出T恤来套上，惬意的神情就像是在俱乐部里欣赏脱衣舞表演。  
      Charles不得不加快了换裤子的进程，否则他们三十分钟内绝对出不了门。  
      到了超市之后，他们开始按照事先列好的清单来挑选露营必需品。气垫、登山杖、防虫贴片，Charles甚至把每种口味的薯片都拿了一包，还足够贴心地不忘帮女孩们买那种无糖低卡的全麦饼干。  
      Erik对零食不感兴趣，一直任劳任怨地推着购物车跟在Charles身后，偶尔帮Charles去够最顶上那一层的商品。到了收银台附近，他才从柜台边的货架上拿了几个盒子，不动声色地丢进去。  
      结账的队伍里有好动的小孩，不安分地挣开家长的手，在旁边跑来跑去。Charle回头瞥了一眼，立刻拿豪华家庭装的小熊软糖把那些够用好几个星期的安全套给遮住。  
      他们拎着两大袋的战利品回到停车场，把后备箱塞得满满当当的。其实露营根本带不了这么多东西，但只要Charles身边少了一直喋喋不休地提醒他“这个吃了会胖”的Raven，他就控制不住大肆扫荡的欲望。  
      Erik没有直接开车把他送回家，而是转到了另一条购物街上。  
      “我们来这里干什么？”Charles惊恐地看着Erik在一家珠宝店前停下，“我是开玩笑的，没有钻石我也会答应你的。”  
      “我不是要来打劫珠宝店，不过我记住你说的话了。”Erik觉得他紧张的样子真是可爱到让人想把他揉在怀里，“我想给Ruth买条新的项链，她最近在生我的气。”  
      Charles松了一口气，把脑子里那些想象出来的关于Erik去炼钢厂打工攒钱的画面赶走，“是因为你去找了Shaw吗？”  
      “是的。”Erik回答他，“不过，总有一天她会自己想通的。”  
      回去的时候他们特地绕了远路，Charles想跟Erik多待一会。小镇边缘还有另外几个居民区，他们从没有来过，感觉有些陌生。不过西彻斯特的街道规划大同小异，只要跟着路牌走就行。  
      Erik一边开车，一边听Charles讲Sharon和Raven吵架的事。  
      “我母亲不喜欢她的天赋，所以每次他们朝彼此大吼大叫的时候，Raven都会变成蓝色，故意在她面前走来走去。”Charles咬着果汁的吸管，认真地说，“并不是所有的魅魔有特殊能力的，她应该感到自豪。”  
      “你说得对。”Erik转头过来，对他笑了笑。  
      话题结束后，车内只剩下空调的声响，时间在静谧中缓缓流动。为了听清楚Charles说话，Erik没有放他最爱的重金属摇滚乐磁带，这会只能自己哼歌。Charles一开始还能跟着唱几句，等Erik切换了德语模式，他就只能打节拍了。  
      这一片社区没什么行人，Charles好奇地趴在窗上，打量街边的每家商铺，特别是那些招牌非常醒目的餐厅。  
      突然，他有了一个意外的发现。  
      “Erik！快看，那不是Sebastian Shaw吗？”Charles惊得坐直起来，Erik顺着他手指的方向看过去。  
      离他们几十米外的正前方，Shaw正在从一家私人宠物诊所出来，Erik认出后面跟着的护工推着轮椅上是他的杜宾犬。  
      “他在这里做什么？”Erik放慢了车速，在路边一辆SUV后面停下。  
      “他的狗生病了呗。”Charles理所当然地说。“他可真倒霉，先是自己进了医院，然后是他的狗。”  
      “但我记得学校附近也有宠物诊所。”Erik的疑惑并没有就此打消。  
      Charles想了一下，回答他，“也许是他认识这里的医生？”  
      “也许吧。”Erik总觉得事情有点怪，但又说不上来为什么。  
      在他思考的间隙里，Charles很快就被其他更有诱惑力的东西转移了注意力，“嘿！我们刚好停在一家炸鸡店外面欸！你知道这意味这什么吗？”  
      “什么？”Erik有点跟不上他的思维。  
      “这是上帝的指引。我们应该去吃炸鸡！”Charles理直气壮地说。  
      “血族不相信上帝。”Erik毫无情感地重新发动车子。  
思维。  
      最终他们还是去吃了炸鸡，因为Charles总是能说服Erik的。

思维。  
      第二天早上，所有参加出游活动的学生在学校停车场集合完毕，搭乘大巴前往位于森林公园内的营地。  
思维。  
      Logan是带队的老师，出于某种原因，家长委员会信任他能够在这片疑似有棕熊出没的地区保证学生的安全。  
思维。  
      没有人对这样的安排有怨言。事实上，Logan负责就意味着大把的自由活动时间，以及没有碍手碍脚的各种规矩和无聊透顶的破冰活动。  
      Logan把学生们按照兴趣爱好划分成了不同的小组，由营地的工作人员带去划船、攀岩或者定向越野。能被他记住名字的学生就那么多，于是橄榄球队的人几乎都领到了差事。Erik只是在池塘边观察青蛙，就被Logan以“看起来是在发呆”为理由当劳动力抓去，和Azaze一起登记和分配帐篷。连Emma都不能幸免，她和她的拉拉队队员得要检查任何被端上桌的食物，尤其是颜色可疑的蘑菇。  
      Raven在穿越森林的时候拍了很多鸟类，想给Charles看，结果在营区转了半天都找不到他。她倒是遇见了Azazel，对方告诉她Erik也不知道去了哪里。两人沉默片刻，同时决定离他们俩远点。

      “Erik，说真的，你知道等一下我们就要在篝火边集合了对吧？”Charles不自在地扭了一下腰，调整坐姿。  
      “当然。”Erik保持着手放的位置不变，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
      “所以你打算什么时候才行行好动一动？”Charles把手里掰得乱七八糟的花丢到一边，作势就要从Erik身上下来，“要是你不打算操我，希望你不介意我给自己来一发。”  
      他们的上半身还好好地穿着学校统一发的T恤，紧密贴合的下半身却已经毫无体面可言。Charles光裸着大腿，而Erik只是拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。  
      “谁说我不打算操你？”Erik把他捉回来，从后面用体重压上去，在他体内进得更深了一些，“我在等待时机。”  
      “什么时机？”Charles被顶得说话都变成了气音，觉得又舒服又不舒服。  
      “Emma他们差不多应该也回来了。”Erik不怀好意地拉高他的T恤，指尖轻轻地从他的尾椎滑到蝴蝶骨。  
      “你——”Charles跪趴在那里，忍不住战栗起来。他一定是昏了头了，才会答应Erik在帐篷里做。这人粘着他不放，拿那种不知道从哪里学来的狗狗眼看他，在他整理植物标本的时候对他动手动脚，而且还把亮橘色的涤纶布料穿得该死的好看。  
      “尽量保持安静，宝贝，否则明天，学校里所有人都会知道你Charles Xavier叫床叫得有多大声。”Erik毫无怜惜之意地宣布。他把Charles固定好，后入的角度给了他一个欣赏美景的绝佳视角。Charles被迫弓起的背部弧度迷人至极，薄薄一层细汗闪着光芒，仿佛就是应该被如此对待。  
      他耸动腰部，不紧不慢地操着Charles，性器在粉嫩湿润的穴口进进出出，一次又一次地碾过记忆中的那个点，让Charles甜蜜地低吟。  
      Charles摇晃着屁股，将Erik全部都吞进去。他紧得像处子一样，依依不舍地挽留着Erik的每一次后撤。明明他们做爱的频率高到令人发指，但也许魅魔天生就是这样的尤物。  
      Erik一边这么想着，一边抽出来，无视Charles不满的咕哝，把他翻了过来，撬开他的嘴唇，饥渴地吸着他的舌头。  
      Charles被堵住声音，委屈的不行，在Erik身下乱动，挣扎着要把上衣脱掉，因为帐篷内的温度快要把他热晕了。  
      Erik察觉到了Charles的意图，并且不介意伸出援手。他高效地把两个人剥光，然后揉一揉Charles小巧可爱的乳头，再换上牙齿啃咬，吮嘬时还发出水声，满意地看着Charles白皙的胸膛和脸颊都泛起红色。  
      “嗯…快点…”Charles把腿绕在Erik的腰上，一边哼哼，一边不耐烦地催促他。  
      “快点什么？”Erik假装听不懂，继续舔着Charles的颈窝，把他圆润的耳垂含进嘴里。  
      Charles有点恼了，“你说呢？”他伸手下去，想摸自己得不到照顾的阴茎，前液让两人的贴合之处湿得一塌糊涂。  
      Erik拿开他的手，按在肩膀附近，然后退出一点，再狠狠地捣进去，“这样吗？”  
      Charles被这一下撞得浑身发软，粗长的阴茎擦过内壁，酥酥麻麻的，让他脚趾头都蜷起来了，对Erik的那点不满顷刻间烟消云散。  
      “差不多，”他还在嘴硬，“再大力一点。”  
      如果他们再这样磨磨蹭蹭下去，篝火晚会就要迟到了。于是Erik立刻照做，握着Charles的脚踝，向两侧拉开，重新用力捅到底，然后快速地往前顶弄起来。  
      Charles乖乖地仰面躺着，搂住Erik的脖子，任由他折腾。要是他力度稍微有点太重，    Charles还会自己把嘴巴捂住，只拿一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛瞧他，随着他的动作一颠一颠的。  
      这基本上是让Erik更加失控了。他把Charles胸前的两点吸得红肿，还是不肯轻易放过，舌头沿着乳晕打圈，非要把Charles弄得又痛又痒的，呻吟中带着哭腔。  
      没过多久，Charles就被Erik操得使不上劲了。Erik不得不把手指插到他嘴里搅动，否则他的浪叫声都能引来森林里的狼了。  
      高潮来临的时候Charles止不住地颤抖，把Erik绞得更紧，没顶的快感引诱着他，让他主动抬起屁股，迎接Erik的侵犯。Erik干脆顺势倒在Charles身上，就着各种黏糊糊的体液，在余韵中最后碾了几下，射了出来。  
      Charles得到了满足后，还是躺着一动不动，双腿大敞，嘴唇被咬得鲜红，像被操傻了一样。  
      Erik穿好衣服后，捡起T恤和裤子扔到他的脸上，“起来了。”  
      “我好累。”Charles翻了个身，钻进睡袋里，“我可以不去吗？”  
      Erik对Charles的撒娇从来都没什么办法，“那我去告诉Logan你生病了。”  
     “很重的病。”Charles还装模作样地咳嗽了两声，“需要有人照顾。”  
     “我会好好照顾你的。”离开之前，Erik露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
     Charles突然打了个冷战。

      Scott在拥有和保守秘密这件事上还是个新手，不过到目前为止，他自我感觉还算良好。  
      按照惯例，Scott在每天下午四点钟左右的时候就应该接上Emma了，刚好赶上拉拉队的训练结束。  
      但今天他被 **其他的事情** 缠住了，Logan的办公室离教学楼有点远，而且他还得把自己的衣服整理得像什么都没发生过一样。  
      Scott对着镜子把头发梳理好，匆匆离开了洗手间。他忙着低头回复Emma的短信，没注意看路，一不小心撞上了迎面走来的人。  
      “抱歉——Professor Shaw！”Scott差点被吓得灵魂出窍。  
      “Mr.Summers，原来你在这里，我正好有事找你。”Shaw微笑着说，“请到我办公室来一趟，我有些关于课程的问题需要和你谈一谈。”  
      “好…好的。”Scott愣愣地点了点头。他祈祷不要是因为上次交的论文，因为其中至少有一半的参考文献都是他瞎编的。  
      他迅速地在手机上敲击键盘，告诉Emma自己的境况。他还没等到Emma的回复，就听见Shaw对他说，  
      “现在把门关上吧，Scott，我们真的需要好好地谈谈。”


End file.
